LoreZero
by Hige the bearded
Summary: What happens when the hero of Lore accidentally becomes a servant in the Holy Grail War? Find out as other character other characters from different universes are in this as well!
1. A Weird Introduction

_Hello guys. If you read the latest chapter of the Sorta Holy Grail War, you know that I have officially discontinued it and starting a new fanfic. This fanfic will be different from the Sorta Holy Grail War. I will introduce the servants as soon as possible in this one. Another change is that all the masters will be the original masters. I promise I won't discontinue this one even if it takes me a really long time to finish._

 **In the town of Falconreach**

The hero, Mebuis is sitting on his favorite cliff near the Guardian tower hanging out with his pet dragon Gorgok. He's trying to relax recently. The world of Lore has just suffered a worldwide catastrophe caused by the vile Caitiff who almost ended it. Now Lore is trying to recover from the damage caused by Caitiff and Falconreach is no different from the rest of Lore. Falconreach was almost completely destroyed during the Mebuis's final battle with Caitiff. Even after Caitiff's defeat, things still went sour.

The Rose, an anti-magic organization came in right after Caitiff's defeat and wanted to help, however the denizens of Falconreach weren't so happy about them. Most of them didn't want them here considering the Rose did very little to help them during assault on Falconreach. Majority of them didn't like the Rose in general and felt like they were ruining Lore. Some people felt like they are bring peace and stability to Lore and feels like they should be kept. This caused the people of Falconreach to bitterly argue among each other. It broke our hero's heart to see the people of Falconreach argue against each other. But that wasn't even the worst thing that came out of this war.

Falconreach had lost someone very important: Guardian Kain. Kain was one of the long standing Guardians of Falconreach. He was well known among the Guardians and he was always there when Falconreach was in trouble. But this event changed him. During the assault on Falconreach, Caitiff was trying to pull a Kathool and try to drive everyone insane. Its effect were varied but Kain suffered the worst from it. It drove him to near insanity and he opened the gates to allow Caitiff in. After the assault ended, he felt so ashamed for letting Caitiff in he renounced himself as a guardian and joined the Rose. This devastated the hero, to see someone he knew for a long time join an a organization who's very purpose is flat out sickening. He knew there was people who legitimately wanted to do good things (he knows this because he infiltrated the Rose before) but then there's monsters like Z and the Thorn who did very atrocious things that he can't allow.

Things like this had caused a lot of stress for the hero and this is why he's on his favorite cliff; he's trying relief himself of all this stress but he has a hard time not thinking about these things. Even his dragon can't make him stop thinking about it because every time he tried to get his attention, he was ignored.

"You know what Gorgok? I think we should help rebuild Falconreach" said Mebuis. "Hey! You didn't talk to me at all you jerk" said his dragon. "I heard that" replied Mebuis. As Mebuis got up and turned around he sees Cysero which catches him off guard. "AH! Cysero, what are you doing sneaking on me?"

"Nothing strange. I just want to tell I just found a weird circle right outside of Falconreach. I want you to check out with me." Replied Cysero.

Mebius sighed. "Cysero, I know you want to have fun but how do you know this is not going to be something dangerous and could potentially endanger all of a Lore? We really don't want the attention of the Rose (this is especially true for Mebuis because he's been supporting the Wind Elves and other rebel groups against them). We do not want a repeat of what just happened".

"Come on Mebuis. You know that events like these aren't that common. If so, we shouldn't be here right now. Plus, that would ruin the story" replied Cysero smiling.

Mebuis was confused at that last part but he couldn't deny that first part. The last time an event like this were all of Lore was near total destruction was when Wargoth tried to burn all of Lore. And that was before Jaania froze him. That was a long time ago.

"Well, you are right about that. I'll go with you. HOWEVER, promise you won't attract the Rose. I already have a strained relationship with them" said Mebuis.

"Got it" replied Cysero.

"Ok" said Mebius. He turned from Cysero to look down on his dragon. "Gorgok listen closely. I am going to be with Cysero to check out something. I will be gone for a while. Stay here until I come back." Little did he know, that was going to be the last time he is going to see him for a while.

* * *

They went to the where the circle was which right outside of Falconreach. Cysero put a bush on it so nobody can spot it while he was gone. Once they got to it Cysero removed the bush, revealing the circle.

"So this is the circle? "asked Mebuis. He examined the circle in the ground and noticed a bunch of a weird markings on it. This got him worried. "Hey Cysero, what are you planning to do with that circle?"

"Nothing too dangerous" replied Cysero. He sticks his thumb up then points it at the circle. His thumb started to glow which made the circle start to glow and sparks were flying everywhere.

"Uh Cysero, this doesn't look safe". Before Mebuis can do anything else, the circle explodes into a bright flash and Mebuis disappears within the flash.

"WOW THAT WAS COOL" yelled Cysero as he raised his arms in excitement. He turns around to ask Mebuis what he thought of it but he wasn't there. He noticed in the spot where Mebuis was, there was burn marks on the ground. That excitement turned onto worry as he experiences worry for the first time. This is a man who managed to keep his goofy personality during times where Lore was near total destruction and everyone lost hope. But now he's actually worried about something.

"Uh oh. I don't think everybody is going to be happy about this."

* * *

The next thing Mebuis knows that he's kneeling on ground with a massive headache. He feels like information was forced into his head. He knows that he's no longer near Falconreach because the ground under him went from grass to tile. He raises his head and sees a women in a white dress and a man in a black suit. He looks at the man and says

"Are you my master?" Then he immediately stood up in shock and said "OH MY GOODNESS WHY I DID I SAY THAT?!"

The woman in the white dress said "I don't think that's King Arthur".

Mebuis responded back saying "Who did you expect? Sportaflop?" in a joking way. But he realized he just pulled that out of nowhere. "Wait a minute. Where did I get that from?"

 _That was chapter one everyone. Next chapter should be soon and after that I'll rewatch Fate/Zero for inspiration. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Lots of Exposition

After the hero was done questioning himself in his head of where he got that line, he started to panic a little and asked the two people questions.

"Who are you people?! Where am I?! Why did I call you master?! Am I still in Lore?!"

The man in the black suit with black hair gave off a confused look. It's like if he expected Mebius not to be confused at all of this. Then he finally spoke to him.

"I am Kiritsugu and this is my wife Irisviel. We are participating in an event called the Holy Grail War." He said nothing else after that in hopes that his servant will remember something.

"Whose army are you battling? I would like some knowledge of who I am fighting" asked Mebius.

Kiritsugu facepalmed at that comment. "This is not a traditional war". He sighed because he couldn't really believe he had to explain the war. He proceeded to explain it.

"The Holy Grail War is an event that happens every 60 years where 7 mages compete for the Holy Grail. Each mage summons a heroic spirit from the dead also known as a servant to fight each other to the death. The last remaining master and servant pair wins war and win the grail, which grants the servant and master whatever wish they want. I am your master and you are the servant".

Mebius processed the information and then responded.

"Ok. I want to make some things clear. First of all, I am **not** a spirt from the dead. I am a living human being. I'm only here because my friend activated some weird magic circle and that brought me here. Second of all, that is the most redundant and stupid war I ever heard of. Why do you guys have fight over it? Why can't you guy just share it? Also, that is not how a war works. You're supposed to fight hordes of enemies and launch nitroglycerin absorbed sponges at them".

Kiritsugu couldn't answer it the question because he is absolutely stunned that his own servant criticized the grail war and the mention of nitroglycerin somehow made it even more baffling. He could buy the fact that his servant didn't receive information from the grail as this wasn't the servant they wanted to summon thus making this ritual improper. The servant that he and his wife were trying to summon was King Author in the Saber class as the Einzberns(the family that hired him in the first place to participate in the grail war) believed it would best servant for them. Kiritsugu in all honestly didn't even wanted to try to summon him in the first place and would prefer a different servant but the Einzberns insisted on it since they already had it and they weren't willing to find another servant. Kiritsugu even tried ways to sabotage the ritual but all attempts at it failed. Kiritsugu hoped a freak accident would happen and they would get a different servant.

His wish came true, but he would soon regret that.

Kiritsugu was thinking on how his servant was summoned. He didn't know the exact circumstances of it, but he did think of a theory. He assumed that the catalyst that had was improper which meant the grail wasn't able to find the intended servant but still had to get a servant to give them since they were still doing the ritual. Due to this, the servant they got wasn't properly informed or even had mind messed with. Kiritsugu doesn't buy his servant's story and believes due to the improper ritual the grail made him hallucinate.

However, him criticizing the grail war was something that made Kiritsugu worry. Kiritsugu was not an expert mage, but even he knew something was wrong. Even if the grail didn't inform him properly, he should at least have the will to participate yet he criticized it. Then Kiritsugu started to think in his head trying to figure out who the hell was his servant.

Kiritsugu knew that his servant couldn't be a historical figure. His design was far too alien like to be a historical figure (the neon pink and dark grey color palate, the blood red eagle wings, the dark red helmet which bears no historical reference, and the hooves for feet). Then Kiritsugu considered the possibility of his servant being a mythical hero like Hercules or Medusa. That would explain the hooves and the wings but the problem with that theory Kiritsugu didn't find any legend in his research that described a hero like this. Then there was the servant's mention of nitroglycerin. That would imply he would be from the 1800s since that nitroglycerin was invented in that era but his design doesn't reflect that era or any time era at all. The possibility left Kiritsugu that he could think of that his servant is a fictional character. After all, it was possible to summon fictional characters as long they are public domain and had massive influence on history. Even then, that was incredibly iffy as his servant's design looked too modern to be public domain.

As Kiritsugu is thinking in his head about what his servant is, a loud stomach growl is heard and breaks his concentration and the silence. He looks at Mebius (who is the servant) in confusion.

Mebuis says in an embarrassed tone "Hey guys, do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten anything in a while".

Kiritsugu was dumbfounded at that statement.

Kiritsugu and Irisviel were at the dining table sitting opposite of Mebius. Everything was quiet. Kiritsugu and Irisviel didn't eat anything. They were just sitting there quietly, watching Mebius eat. He was only given white rice and asparagus and he ate through it fast. In fact, within the 20 minutes that they have been on the table, Mebius had already ate more dishes than most normal people would eat.

"You already eaten through 5 dishes!" commented Irisviel.

"A hero got to eat to keep his strength." responded Mebius with a confident smile.

Kiritsugu was baffled at Mebius throughout the entire time. He knew something was definitely wrong. The fact that his servant criticized the grail war was already worrying. However, his servant needing to eat was baffling. Servants doesn't need to eat or sleep like humans since they're only spirits and the only thing they need for energy is the mana from their master. However, that isn't the important thing now. Kiritsugu needs to find a way to convince his servant to participate in the war with him. His servant not trusting the war could compromise his chance at winning the war. Kiritsugu finally asks Mebius.

"Who are you? From the little time I've known you, you have already proven yourself to be an irregular servant".

Mebius responds "Oh. I'm Mebius, the hero of Lore, or you can call me the hero. Also, how am I irregular?"

Kiritsugu responded "First of all, you don't know anything about war or the world you're in now. Once a servant is summoned, the grail gives them all information about the world they're summoned in and the war. Do you even know what class you are?"

"Supposedly I'm a Rider. That's the only other piece of information that the grail forced into my head. However, if I was really honest, I am a Cryptic. I'm guessing classes work differently here than in my world?" answered Mebius.

"Another thing that makes you irregular is the fact that you need to eat. Servants don't need to eat or sleep like humans do" said Kiritsugu.

"Didn't I tell you I am a living human being?" questioned Mebius.

"I thought the grail messed with you hallucinate due to the improper ritual." answered Kiritsugu.

Mebius frowned at that comment. Then proceeded to stand up.

"It was nice having lunch with you. I'm sorry to tell you but I will not participate in this war. I have no idea who's good or bad here and I don't want potentially drag innocents or fight for the bad guys. Plus, I have problems at home I need to deal with and need to get back as soon as possible".

Once Mebius said that last sentence, Kiritsugu saw his opportunity to convince him to participate in this war. He stands up and asks Mebius right before he leaves the dining room.

"How are you going to get back to your world? You are in another world after all." ask Kiritsugu.

Mebius paused in realization of that.

Kiritsugu continued.

"Remember, the servant can also get their wish if they win the war. If we win, you can use the grail to wish yourself home".

Mebius considered the options. He doesn't really trust the grail but other choice does he have? He has no way of traveling across worlds. The only other option he could of think of getting out of this world is Cysero rescuing him with the time booth but the problem with that he doesn't know if Cysero knows that if he's alive or not. He has no way of contacting Cysero to know that.

"Fine. I'll participate in this war. But on several conditions. First of all, I don't want any innocents to get dragged into this. Second of all, I will not kill the masters. I am not a cold-blooded murderer." said Mebius.

Kiritsugu replied "Lucky for you killing the master isn't necessary however killing them is the easiest way to take out their servants. Without a master supplying them with mana, the servant can't stay tied to this world".

Mebius got suspicious at that comment. Before he leaves the dining room he asks if there's a bedroom he can rest in.

"Do you have a bed I can rest in?" asked Mebius.

Kiritsugu replied "There's a room upstairs you can borrow. But don't get too comfortable. We're going to Fuyuki tomorrow. The war will take place there."

"Ok." replied Mebius. Right as he leaves the dining room, a small girl comes up to him and asks him a question.

"Who are you?" said the girl.

Mebius was about to say something until Irisviel who was mostly quiet interrupted him.

"That's our daughter Illya." said Irisviel.

"That's cool. I haven't seen any kids in a long time." said Mebuis. Then he strove off to find the bedroom.

When Mebius left Kiritsugu's presence, Kiritsugu sat back down on the table with his hands over his head. That action made Irisviel worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Irisviel.

Kiritsugu replied "Nothing." But that wasn't true. He now regretted getting the servant he just got. Not only he got a servant who didn't even want to participate, his fears of King Author came into light. The reason why he didn't want King Author as his servant was because of his personality. Kiritsugu knew that King Author was a chivalrous and honorable type of person which Kiritsugu is the exact opposite of.

Kiritsugu is a mercenary known for killing mages. That's why he was hired. His expertise of killing mages would give the Einzberns an edge over the other competitors despite the fact this could harm their image since Kiritsugu is infamous in the mage world and was dubbed the Magnus Killer. And they have a right fear him. Kiritsugu was man who willing to do anything to achieve his goals. He will kill innocent people if it means reaching his goals. He shot down airplanes with innocent bystanders out of the air just because his target was on it.

Although Mebius didn't seem like the type of person that would try to uphold an honorable code, he still seemed like a person who would do his best at good. Kiritsugu can't let Mebius find out about his methodology. If he founds outs, he'd probably refuse to work with him or even go against him. Kiritsugu lets a sigh and looks at Illya who was still standing there.

"Illya, come here." he said. Illya goes to him.

"Illya, me, your mom and the stranger you met are going to Fuyuki to do a important job. We will be gone for a while." said Kiritsugu.

"Promise you'll come back?" responded Illya.

"Yes, I will."

 _Sorry guys this took long. I don't have my own laptop. I use somebody else's laptop and that somebody has to go to work now. I don't how long it will take for the next chapter to be uploaded so stay tuned!_

EDIT: Massive rewrites and fixing typos


	3. Still lots of exposition

**In Falconreach**

Cysero, Lim, Ash, Twilly, and Gorgok have gathered to talk about what Cysero just did.

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled Lim.

"I didn't mean to do it! I didn't know it was going to happen." said Cysero.

"Do you realize what you've done?" replied Lim.

"Don't be harsh on him Lim." said Ash.

Lim turns around to reply to Ash. "You do realize it that Cysero might have sent Mebius into an unknown world or even killed him?!"

While Ash and Lim are arguing, Cysero was standing and he could feel something warm. Then he realizes his pants was on fire. It caused by Mebius's dragon Gorgok.

"MY PANTS IS ON FIRE! AHHHH!" Cysero started to run around.

"That's what you get for harming my human!" said Gorgok. But nobody could understand him since everybody else present couldn't speak Draconic. Cysero was running around until he found a bucket of water and then sat in it.

"Phew! That feels better." exclaimed Cysero after he sat in the bucket.

"Wow guys let's not fight among each other! Let's just work together and figure out what to do." said Twilly.

"You're right!" said Ash. "Let's stop fiddling around and figure out something!"

 **Few minutes later…...**

"Ok. I think we can all agree on this. We don't know if Mebius is alive or not, however one thing is absolutely sure: we can't let the Rose find about this. If they find out, they could potentially strengthen their grip on Lore and further encroach our rights since there won't be a Mebius to stop them." said Lim.

Gorgok nodded in agreement and everybody else said "Agreed."

"Let's hope nobody was listening." said Cysero. Then they all departed.

Unfortunately, that wasn't true. A Rose soldier was nearby and managed to hear everything. He now knows what happened to Mebius. He went off to report this information to Jaania in Swordhaven.

* * *

 **At the Einzbern residence**

It's the crack of dawn. Kiritsugu woke up along with his wife. Today's the day that they're going to Fuyuki. They woke up early to pack and prepare everything for the war. They left the bedroom to go downstairs to prepare everything. As they went downstairs, they heard talking. As they finally made it down, they found it was Mebius talking to Illya on the couch. Mebius notices them and turns his head to look at them.

"Oh hello. I was telling your daughter about my adventures." said Mebius.

"Why?" asked Kiritsugu.

"I was bored. Plus, your daughter came to me and wanted to know about me." replied Mebius. Then Mebius turned his head back to look at Illya.

"What did you do when that Xan guy turned into a giant lava monster?" asked Illya.

"I summoned my pet dragon to fight him!" replied Mebius.

"Cool!" said Illya.

Irisviel giggled at the conversion between Mebius and Illya. "Aww look Kiritsugu! Illya already made a friend!"

Kiritsugu didn't brother to reply to that. He looked at Illya and said "Illya, I need your friend for a quick minute. I promise you can talk to him again once I'm done."

"Ok." replied Illya then she left the room. Mebius stood up and went to Kiritsugu. "What do you need me for?" he asked.

"I need to take a picture of your face." said Kiritsugu. Mebius in response lifted his helmet's visors revealing his eyes which were red.

"Your entire head please." he emphasized. Mebius removed his helmet exposing his hair.

"Interesting. Your hair color almost corresponds with your eye color." said Kiritsugu. Irisviel commented "His eyes are like mine." Then they went into another room to take Mebius's picture. Mebius stood in front of a blank piece of wall paper that almost covered the entire wall. Kiritsugu was prepared to take his picture with a camera.

"Stand still." said Kiritsugu. Mebius smiled and a flash went off signifying that the picture was taken. After the picture was taken, Mebius went to Kiritsugu to see his picture in the camera.

"I look fine. Just wondering, why do you need my picture?" asked Mebius.

"I need your picture to make you a passport, so you can get on the airplane with Irisviel." replied Kiritsugu.

"Whats an airplane?" asked Mebius. Kiritsugu didn't understand what he meant by that until he remembered that Mebius that didn't receive information from the grail about this world then realized he had to explain to him what an airplane is.

"Ok. Let me explain."

 **Few minutes later**

"Ok. I think I understand." said Mebius. "Good." replied Kiritsugu. "Now I need to concentrate on making your passport. No distractions please."

"Got it." said Mebius.

"Also, I suggest you find something more…. normal to wear. We don't want you attracting attention from the public with the armor you're wearing." said Kiritsugu.

"Come on! I wanna keep my armor on. Can you give me something that can conceal my armor?" said Mebius.

"Hmmm…. Irisviel!" exclaimed Kiritsugu.

Irisviel who was still standing with them responds to Kiritsugu. "Yes?" she said.

"Find Mebius something to conceal his armor." said Kiritsugu.

"Ok." replied Irisviel. Then Irisviel and Mebuis strove off to find something for Mebius to wear and Kiritsugu started to work on the passport.

It's been an hour since Kiritsugu started on the passport and he's not finished with it. Making a fake passport that is a very tedious job and he's feeling the stress. However, he can't take a break because he needs Mebius and Irisviel on the plane to Fuyuki today and they only have few hours to get to the airport and get on the plane before they miss it.

While he was making the passport, he could hear Mebius and Illya talking in the living room. Kiritsugu assumed that Irisviel found something for Mebius and Mebius went back to talking to Illya about his adventures. He didn't mind it because it helped him to stay awake on working on the passport. Not only that, he also used this as an opportunity to learn about Mebius to get a better understanding of him. And one thing for sure, he could tell that Mebius is not from this world.

Mebius was clearly from a fantasy world. The world he described had all the fantasy creatures that you would expect like fairies, elves, goblins, vampires, spirits, dragons and other creatures of those sorts. There was evil necromancers, brave knights and kingdoms just any other fantasy story. Kiritsugu didn't find it too interesting since it sounded just like any other fantasy story to him. However, as time passed on, the stories that Mebius was telling to Illya was getting weirder. There were gods that were chicken/cow hybrids that they worship, bacon could be weaponized, science coexists with magic, and there was a green mage that had a time travel phonebooth. But that wasn't weirdest of things. What disturbed Kiritsugu the most was the holidays. They coincidently had holidays like the holidays of this world. In fact, the similarities were so disturbing to Kiritsugu, he stopped listening and went back on making Mebius's passport.

 **A few hours later, Right outside the mansion**

Irisviel and Mebius were outside the mansion. Irisviel was getting the car started while Mebius is carrying Irisviel's luggage.

"Where do you do you want to put these?" asked Mebius.

"Put them in the trunk." responded Irisviel. Mebius confused was that reply and didn't know where to put the luggage. Then Irisviel remembered that Mebius doesn't know anything about this world and decided to help him. She got out of the car and opened the trunk.

"This is where the luggage goes." said Irisviel. Then she moved out of the way and Mebius dropped the luggage into the trunk then closed it.

"Thanks. Also, what is in those cases? Those are heavy." asked Mebius. Before Irisviel could answer that, Kiritsugu came outside to give Mebius his passport.

"Shouldn't you be wearing something normal to blend with the public?" asked Kiritsugu.

"Unfortunately, your wife couldn't find anything to conceal my armor. However, I do have an ability to make up for that." replied Mebius. As soon he said that, his appearance suddenly changes and it now looks like he's in a business suit. Both Kiristsugu and Irisviel were surprised by this.

"What do you think?" said Mebius.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" ask Kiritsugu.

"I thought you would have preferred to see my powers in action." said Mebius.

Kiritsugu sighed. "Here's your passport. Now go, you have a plane to catch." Mebius took the passport from him.

"Aren't you going with us?" asked Mebius.

"No. This is to ensure an element of surprise. I'll come later." responded Kiritsugu.

"Ok." responded Mebius. Right before Irisviel and Mebius entered the car, Illya came outside running towards Irisviel.

"Mommy, how long will you, daddy, and Uncle Mebius be long?" asked Illya.

"We'll only be gone for two weeks." said Irisviel. Then Kiritsugu picked Illya and put her on his neck.

"Don't worry, we'll come back for sure. Now you must say bye to mommy and uncle. They have to go now. Say bye!" said Kiritsugu.

Illya waved her hand and said "Bye!"

Mebius and Irisviel in return said bye and got into the car then they drove off.

* * *

 **In Swordhaven**

Jaania was spending her day filling out paperwork. Lots of it. She was concentrating on it until the Rose soldier who was in Falconreach came in and walked towards the desk she was working at.

"Make it quick. I have paperwork to fill out."

"Jaania, the hero has disappeared. Apparently, the green mage accidently used a magic circle to make him disappear. Should this be reported to Akanthus?" said the Rose soldier.

Jaania thought about it. She replied "No. we need more information before we can report this. Continue spying on them."

"Yes mam."

The Rose soldier left the room and Jaania continued her paper work.

* * *

Mebius and Irisviel were on the road. Irisviel was driving and Mebius was in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe Illya already called you uncle. You must be real great with kids." said Irisviel.

"I know. I tend to be an inspiration to a lot of people." replied Mebius.

"Do you have kids of your own?" asked Irisviel.

"No. in fact, people in my world that normally have dangerous jobs don't have kids. Most of them are not even married. All the married heroes I know don't have kids yet."

"oh." said Irisviel.

"Just wondering, what do you and your husband want with the grail? I wanna make sure you are not going to use for evil." said Mebius.

"Don't worry. Our goal is the exact opposite of that. Our goal is to save everyone and end all conflict in the world. It's been my husband's goal for a long time and I will help him achieve it." replied Irisviel.

"That doesn't sound like a bad goal. What made you adopt it?"

"I just merely adopted it. I don't know what it even means. To tell you the truth, I'm not even human." replied Irisviel.

"Huh?"

"Before I meet Kiritsugu, I was only a blank doll. I had no personality. Kiritsugu taught me everything I knew using books, movies, and pictures." said Irisviel.

"Oh. Then if you're not human, what are you?" asked Mebius.

"I'm a homunculus. My purpose is to be the vessel of the grail. I'll be gone after this war ends." responded Irisviel.

"Wait. That means …... you're not going to see your husband or child ever again." said Mebius.

"That's ok. I had a child with him as a way to remember me. I want our daughter in live in a conflict free world." said Irisviel.

"Ok."

"Also, I want you to be there. If Illya calls you uncle already, you should be there for her." said Irisviel.

"That's nice and all but I can't. I'm only joining this war because I need to get back home. I fear that something catastrophic might happen if I'm not around. If we do end up winning this war, then I'll give Illya a present to remember me. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes." responded Irisviel. Then they never spoke to each other for the rest of the time on the on the road.

* * *

 **Back in Falconreach at night.**

Gorgok was alone…again. This was not the first time he was separated from Mebius. The first he was separated from him was when Jaania froze. He spent years trying to thaw him. Then there was the time Mebius spent time infiltrating the Rose in Espina Rosa. And more recently, the time where Caitiff took control of him. He hated that. He was forced to spread darkness all over Lore. He regrets being tricked to be under Caitiff's control.

Now Gorgok is on the cliff where he was with Mebius earlier. He was all alone, nobody with him. He was lonely. Then an idea hit him. He realized he could try to contact to him. As long Mebius has his dragon amulet, they can always talk to each other. That's how Gorgok was able to stay in contact with Mebius during his time infiltrating Espina Rosa.

"I could I not think of this already?!" thought Gorgok. Then Gorgok started focusing on trying to contact Mebius. He didn't get any immediate results however he still kept trying.

And trying.

And trying.

* * *

Mebius and Irisviel made it to the airport. They immediately got out of the car and went into the airport. Once they saw the interior, they both gave a reaction. Irisviel was amazed when she first saw the insides of the airport. Mebius felt overwhelmed by the amount of people here. He has never seen this amount of people outside of wars.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Irisviel. "I wanna check out everything!"

"Aren't we in a rush?" said Mebius. Right after he said that, somebody on a speaker made an announcement. Mebius paid attention.

 _The plane to Fuyuki will be leaving in 10 minutes. This is your last chance to get on the plane._

"I think we need to get on the plane. However, where is it?" said Mebius.

"I think it's over there." responded Irisviel as she points at a line of people. They immediately go to the line of people. Luckily for them, the line was short and they were able to see the guy who was checking the passports.

"Is this the plane to Fuyuki?" asked Irisviel.

"Yes, it is."

"Good." said Irisviel. Mebius and Irisviel gave to their passports to the guy for him to approve. The guy sees Irisviel's passport and gives it back to her which means he approved it. With Mebius's passport, he pauses and examines longer than Irisviels. This has Mebius worried.

"Is there anything bothering you?" asked Mebius.

"Nothing." responded the man. "Your eye color is just interesting. You're approved to go."

"Aw, thanks." said Mebius in a relieved tone. Irisviel and Mebius got their passports back and went to board on the plane. Once they found their seats, Mebius questions where to put their luggage.

"Where do I put these?"

"I think you put them in these compartments." said Irisviel as she opened the one above their seats. Mebius put the luggage in there then he and Irisviel sat in their seats. Few minutes later, the plane took off.

Irisviel was in awe once she looked through her window. "We're flying!"

"This is your first time flying?" asked Mebius.

"Yes. It's so cool. Is this your first time flying?"

"Nah. I'm already used to flying, however this is my first riding a contraption like this." responded Mebius.

"Ok." responded Irisviel.

 **Few hours later**

It was dark outside. Everyone on the plane was asleep except Mebius. Mebius didn't fall asleep because he was busy thinking about Lore. He's worried of what the Rose might do now since he's not there to stop them. While he was thinking about this, he suddenly hears a familiar voice in his head. It's a bit hazy but he has a suspicion of who it is.

"Gorgok, is that you?"

"YES! ITS ME!" exclaimed the voice who is revealed to be Gorgok.

"GORGOK ITS YOU!" yelled Mebius out loud. It woke up Irisviel instantly. Mebius noticed this and turned his head around to make sure no one else heard that. Luckily for him, no one else noticed it.

"What was that for?" asked a tired Irisviel.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." Mebius responded instantly.

"Ok." Then Irisviel went back to sleep.

"Phew, that was a close one."

"Where are you?!" asked Gorgok.

"I'm in another world different from ours. I'll explain."

 _ **Few minutes of explaining later**_

"Oh no. We got to get you back!" said Gorgok.

"Thanks for your concern. Tell everyone about this. Make sure they know so they can try to get me out of here." said Mebius.

"Got it." Responded Gorgok. Then their conversion ends.

Mebius can finally rest know that nothing terrible happened and his friends will know that he is still alive. Mebius closes his eyes and sleeps.

 _Hi guys! Just finished rewatching Fate/Zero. Not only that, I even managed to rewatch Unlimited Blade Works! If I ever think up a sequel to this, this will help me a lot. Sorry if this was to long for you. I wanted to introduce the servants as fast as possible this time. I'll promise next chapter will introduce the servants. I don't wanna continuing drag this out so BYE!_

EDIT: Fixing Typos and rewriting


	4. We're getting somewhere

**In Falconreach**

Its morning. Everybody was started to wake up. One of the first people to wake was Lim. As he got up, he could hear knocking on the front door of his shop. He got dressed in his usual attire and then went to open the door. Once he opened the door, he was surprised to see no one. Then he looked down and sees Mebius's dragon Gorgok. He was surprised at this. He knew something important happened if Mebius's dragon was willing to knock on his door. He got outside and went to the residences of everyone who was in the previous meeting.

 **Few minutes later**

"Why did you gather us here?" asked Ash.

"I think Gorgok has some important news on happened on Mebius." replied Lim.

"What makes you think so?" asked Twilly.

"Gorgok knocked on my door. If Gorgok was willing to knock on my door, I think it's really important. And what other important news could it be?" replied Lim.

"Yeah…one problem. We don't know for sure because none of us could speak Draconic." said Cysero.

"Darn it!" said Lim in realization of that. "Is there anyone in Falconreach who could understand Draconic?"

Then a certain half dragon goth girl appeared. "I can."

"Nythera!" said Cysero in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. I heard the news." said Nythera as she gives Cysero a cold stare. "Anyway, I could understand Draconic."

"Good." said Gorgok mentally to himself. He went towards Nythera and she kneeled down and closed her eyes. They begin to speak to each other telepathically. There was a brief silence.

"oh no."

"What is it?" said Twilly in a worried tone.

"Cysero….do you realize what you've done?" said Nythera as she stood up. She opens her eyes then exclaims "YOU GOT MEBIUS INTO A 7 WAY DEATH COMPETITION!"

Everyone present was shocked at this revelation.

"It's called the Holy Grail War. Apparently, the competition is over an object that can grant wishes. It's called the Holy Grail. He's working with a man called Kiritsugu Emiya and his wife."

"We got to get Mebius out of there!" said Ash.

"But how?!" responded Lim. There was a brief silence. Then Cysero thought of an idea.

"I have an idea." Everyone else turned their sight on Cysero. Lim knew where this was going. Cysero left the scene really quick and left a brief green after blur. Lim followed decided to follow him because he knew what Cysero was going to do.

Nearby, the same Rose who was spying them earlier was there. He listened to the entire thing. Now fully armed with the information, he left Falconreach to go to Swordhaven inform Jaania.

 **At the Fuyuki airport**

The plane that Mebius and Irisviel were on just landed. As the door opened, they were the first one out of the plane.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Irisviel. Mebius who behind her says "I'm guessing that you really enjoyed your flight."

"Of course, silly!" replied Irisviel. They both got down from the plane using the stairs next to the airplane and immediately went inside the airport. A few minutes later, they were outside, in front of the airport, waiting for something. A limousine came up in front of them later. The driver came out and asked, "Are you Mebius and Irisviel von Einzbern?"

"Wow, your husband prepared this for us. I can't believe he got here before us." said Mebius.

"My husband likes to be prepared. He found us a place of operations where we'll plan everything." responded Irisviel.

"Ok." Then they both got into the limo. It drove off and left the airport.

 **30 minutes into the drive**

"Mr. driver, can you take us to some notable sites? I want to explore Fuyuki before we get to our destination." asked Irisviel.

"Sure, but that will cost you extra." replied the driver.

"Don't worry I'll pay in advance." replied back Irisviel. Then she realized she doesn't have any money with her. "Oh no, I forgot to bring money with me! Mebius, do you have any money with you?"

"I do have my own currency but I don't know of they'll except here." responded Mebius.

"Luckly for you, there's a foreign exchange center nearby so you could convert your currency into yen." said the driver.

"Oh, that's good." said Irisviel. "Let's go there."

"Ok." Said the driver. Then the limo stopped once it got to the foreign exchange center. Mebius and Irisviel got out of the limo went inside.

Inside the center they could see lines of people. At the front of each line, there was a counter. There was a person behind each counter. Irisviel pointed at a counter with a short line and they both went there. When it was their turn, they went right in front the counter. The man behind counter asked "How can I help you today?"

"We need to some money here. My friend here has some currency for you to convert." said Irisviel.

"Ok." said the guy behind the counter. Then he looked at Mebius. This made him nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked the man

"I'm afraid that my currency won't be accepted here. From what I noticed, everyone here uses paper money. I use coins only." replied Mebius.

"That's okay. We accept coins." said the man.

"Thanks." Then Mebius reach for his pocket and took out some gold coins and put it on the desk. The man was surprised when he saw the coins.

"Oh, my goodness."

"What's wrong?" asked Mebius. The man picked up one of the coins and examined it.

"These are pure gold. Do you realize that a _single_ gold coin is the equivalent of 100 U.S. dollars? And a single U.S. dollar is equivalent to a 100 Yen."

"That means we get ¥10000. And it's only from a single coin." continued Irisviel. Mebius was shocked by this.

"I didn't know gold was worth that much. I'm terribly sorry." said Mebius. He took back some of the gold coins back, leaving only one on the desk.

"Wow, how humble of you. Any other person would have used this opportunity to become a millionaire. Then yet again, you're still getting ¥10000 due to one coin." said the man.

"Yeah, 10000 is more than enough. I don't like the idea being insanely rich. I once knew someone who was insanely greedy." said Mebius.

"Ok. Hope you don't misuse that money." said the man.

"Don't worry we won't." said Irisviel.

Mebius and Irisviel left the center with ¥10000 in hand. They went back into the limo and once they were inside it, the driver asks them how everything went.

"How did it go?"

"Apparently, gold is really valuable here and we got ¥10000 because of it." said Mebius.

"Of course, gold is valuable!" retorted the driver. "You'd have to be a Saudi prince to treat gold like casual money."

"I could never be a prince." replied Mebius. "Besides I think we have some sightseeing to do. Isn't that right Irisviel?"

"Yes. What place do you recommend going first?" asked Irisviel.

"Hmm. You do have a lot of money which means you can get a lot done in a single day. I'll take you to a sushi place. You guys must be pretty hungry after leaving the airport?" said the driver.

"Sure." said both Irisviel and Mebius in agreement.

"Ok." said the driver. Then they drove off.

 **In Swordhaven**

Jaania has received the information from the Rose soldier. It has her worried. Not for Mebius's safety but because of the wishing object. Jaania is worried what would happen if Mebius got a hold of that. Could he possibly undo all her hard work? That's why she is going to Akanthus; to discuss this. To her, this is something that should be dealt. She made to the double doors and opened it. It caught the attention of Amadeus and Akanthus who were discussing something.

"Jaania, where were you?" asked the towering Akanthus. "You know I won't tolerate incompetence."

"I was doing some paperwork. Plus, I have some important news." responded Jaania.

"Make it quick." said Akanthus.

"Mebius was sent into another world. The green mage accidently sent him there." said Jaania.

"How do you know?" asked Akanthus.

"One of our spys spotted his friends talking about this." answered Jaania.

"How they know that Mebius is in another world? He would have to be alive for that and be able to notify them." continued Akanthus.

"He was able to contact his dragon. The apprentice of the blue mage translated what the dragon said. According to his dragon, Mebius is in a 7-way battle royal to the death called the Holy Grail War. They are fighting over a wish granting object called the Holy Grail. Mebius is with a man called Kiritsugu Emiya." continued Jaania.

"Hmm. With our Mebius out of way, that means there is no one to stop our goal." concluded Akanthus. Jaania was surprised.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" questioned Jaania.

"Why should I be worried? He's in a different world where he doesn't understand its rules and the other 6 combatants can kill him because of that." answered Akanthus.

"What if the other 6 can't defeat him? Do you know what they are fighting for? They're fighting for an object that can grant _wishes_. Do you realize what could happen if Mebius got his hands on it? He could potentially undo _**all of our hard work**_. Doesn't that concern you one bit?" said Jaania.

"I understand where you're coming from but I am not willing to spend resources and funding on another world. I think it's our best interest to hope that the other 6 can defeat him." responded Akanthus.

"Why not help them?" suggested Amadeus who was silent until this point.

"How do you suggest we do that? We can't travel to different worlds you know." said Akanthus.

Amadeus smiled. "I have an idea." He left the room through the double doors. A few minutes later, he came with a fairy in a cage. But its wasn't a normal fairy. The fairy was blue instead of pink.

"Amadeus, what is the meaning of this? How is a fairy going to help us in this situation?" asked Jaania.

"This isn't an ordinary fairy. This is a time travel fairy. We found this one in Surewood. I have a theory that if they can visit different timelines, they should be able to travel to different worlds." said Amadeus.

"I'm not helping you guys!" exclaimed the fairy. I'm not letting you achieve your twisted goals! I know who you are!" the fairy said in a high-pitched voice.

"If you refuse to cooperate, I'll send you back to Z." said Amadeus back at the fairy.

"No! Not him!"

"Better yet…I'll make sure fairy hunts will be a more common occurrence." continued Amadeus.

"NO! ARRGH! FINE! I" LL HELP YOU!" the fairy yelled angrily.

"Good. I'll promise we will let you free and call off all fairy hunts." Then Amadeus opened the cage and the fairy flew out. Amadeus unlock the Rose cuffs off the fairy's wrists.

"You better keep your promise." said the fairy in a pissed off tone. Then she started to conjure up a portal. There some electricity sparking. Jaania and Amadeus back off a little but Akanthus stood still in place. Once the portal was fully opened, the fairy went inside.

"What do we do now?" asked Jaania.

"We wait." responded Amadeus.

 **Back in Fuyuki**

It was night. Mebius and Irisviel were at the beach. The driver dropped them off there because they were confident enough that they could get to their destination on their own. Mebius was on the bench because he was tired and wanted to relax after all the sightseeing. Irisviel was directly at shore with her feet touching the water. She was elated at it.

"The ocean is like a giant mirror. Hey Mebius, what you think of water?"

"I honestly don't think highly of it. Every time I'm near water, I usually end up fighting the inhabitants underwater or fend off pirate ships above it. But it is an essential part of my part of my world and I can't deny it." replied Mebius.

"Wow. Being a hero must be tough. Did you ever got a chance to enjoy the simple things in life?" asked Irisviel.

"Yeah because you're totally the expert on knowing life." Mebius replied sarcastingly. "Plus, I'm still living, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Irisviel giggled. That got Mebius to chuckle. However, he stopped when he sensed something and gave off a serious face.

"What's wrong?" asked Irisviel as she noticed Mebius's face.

"I sensed something. I think it might be another servant. I think the servant is over there." Mebius pointed at the docking area.

"Let's check it out." Irisviel said with confidence.

Mebius and Irisviel went to the docking area. There was shipping containers and cranes everywhere. There were some warehouses nearby. They kept walking until they spotted what looked like a teenage girl with a pony tail. It looked like she was eating an apple. But that was not the thing that stood out for them. It was the fact that in one of her hands was a spear.

Another thing they noticed was her design. If one color would describe her, it was red. Her outfit was mostly red. Her boots were red. The spear head was red. Even her eyes to a certain degree was red.

"Uhh, girl? That spear is too dangerous for you to use." said Mebius.

However, the girl ignored him. The only thing that his comment did was make the girl eat the apple faster and eventually finished it. She ate the whole apple including the core. What was left of the apple was the seeds she spat out and the stem then she tossed them to the side. After that, she notices the duo and twirled her spear around then got into a battle position.

"You know what to do Mebius."

"Got it." The illusion of the business suit on Mebius disappeared and revealed Mebius in his Cryptic armor. His Wayward Deluge daggers came up floating near him midair.

"Hmm. I wonder what kind of servant are?"

 _Here's the next chapter everyone! I know I promised I'll introduce the servants here BUT this time for sure I'll introduce the servants next chapter. Also I got Fate/Grand Order! See yeah everyone!_

Edit: fixing typos and rewriting.


	5. The First Battle Part l

"What kind of servant am I?" Rider supposedly." Mebius replied.

"Rider huh? Where's your steed than?" asked the spear girl.

"To tell you the truth I don't know how classes here work. You see, I am not exactly what you call a normal servant." said Mebius.

"Oh really? This should be interesting." the girl said with a grin.

"Look kid. I don't wanna fight you. Even if you're a spirit, I will not kill you because I don't like to harm kids."

"Oh. Does that mean you would allow me to kill you? Thanks. And since you're were nice to tell me your class, I'll tell you mine." She got out of her combat position and twirled her spear around then got into a different one.

"I am Lancer, master of the spear and you will die at the hands of it."

"Irisviel, stay back." Irisviel did what Mebius said and he closed his visors.

"Fool, why would you do that? How are you going through that?" Mebius didn't respond.

"Oh well. You're gonna die now!" exclaimed lancer. She bursts from where she was standing and heads towards Mebius. Mebius was still standing where he was. As this was all happening, the girl was thinking to herself.

"Why is he standing there? Does he have anything up his sleeve?" As she got closer, that notion was quickly forgotten. Once she got close enough, she thrusts her spear at Mebius's chest, hoping it would kill him. Instead it was blocked by two blue daggers in an X formation. Lancer noticed that her enemy wasn't holding the daggers and instead they floating in midair. This catches her off-guard and one of daggers moved to attack her. The dagger slashed her arm and she immediately jumped back.

"What?! You have telekinesis?! What kind of ancient hero would have that?" Lancer questioned in frustration.

"Told yah I am not a normal servant." responded Mebius.

Lancer gave out a brief growl at that comment.

"Kid. This is your last warning. I don't want to harm you. I am afraid if you continue this I might accidently kill you."

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting? As a servant you should willing to kill." said a pissed off Lancer. She began to twirl her spear again. Mebius noticed that as she was twirling her spear around, he noticed that parts of the handle broke off and each between each was a link of chain. The girl then pointed her spear at him and suddenly expanded towards him high velocity. Luckily, Mebius got of the way and the spear missed its target. The spear head hits the ground and causes rumble and dust to go in the air and leaves a massive crater. Mebius sees where the spear head landed and sees it retracted back to its owner.

"An expendable spear? I did not see that coming." said Mebius.

Lancer smiled. Then she lunged herself at him for some close quarters combat. Mebius knew what she was going to do. Once she got in front of him she began to use her spear like nunchucks and try to hit Mebius with it. Mebius's daggers were flying everywhere to block the spear, making sure Mebius didn't hit by them. He was moving back to avoid being caught in the range of spear, however Lancer kept moving forward. Mebius was having a hard time keeping up with it as Lancer would switch from using it like a normal spear to essentially a giant nunchuck and vice versa.

While this was happening Kiritsugu was on a stack of ship containers, observing everything through his high-powered sniper rifle. He had one thing on his mind right: finding Lancer's master. He needed to kill to him to take out Lancer. He knew that Mebius was struggling and if this kept continuing, he might lose him. But the problem is, where the hell is he? Kiritsugu searched the area with his sniper rifle and didn't find him anywhere. He checks his earpiece to see if his assistant found him.

"Maiya, have you found Lancer's master?"

"No." she responded. "However, I did find a man in a red and black jumpsuit on one of the cranes. It looks like he's also observing the battle."

Kiritsugu pointed his sniper rifle at one of the cranes and spotted the man in the jumpsuit. It looked like he was using binoculars.

"Should I engage him?" asked the assistant.

"No. He could be a servant."

"Are you sure? What kind of servant would wear a red and black jumpsuit and use binoculars?"

"So? My servant is not so different from him." Then Kiritsugu went back to observing the battle. As Kiritsugu predicted his servant wasn't going to last longer. Lancer's spear managed to warp around Mebius's legs and made him fall to the ground. Before he could do anything, Lancer stomped her foot against Mebius's chest then impaled him with the spear.

"MEBUIS NO!" cried Irisviel.

Lancer gave out a sadistic smile. However, that smile went away once she noticed something. She looked at Mebius's body and noticed that there was no blood coming out of him despite the fact he was impaled with a huge spear. Lancer knew something was wrong. Suddenly, Mebius's body drastically changed color into a see through purple and broke like glass, spreading shards everywhere which disappeared a few seconds later. This left Lancer in a state of shock. Suddenly, Mebius appeared right behind her with his arms raised in the air. Lancer was still in shock and didn't have time to react. Mebius did an elbowing motion with his daggers in hand. He stopped right before the daggers hit her but the spear girl still felt something hit her and it launched her into the air at high speeds. In her direction was a pile of wooden crates and she crashed into them, flinging fragments everywhere. After the dust settled Lancer got up by stabbing her spear into the ground and using it to support herself. There was cuts and bruise all over her. There even splinters in her hair from the crates.

"What the hell was that?!" asked a pissed off Lancer.

"An illusion. That's what we Cryptics are known for." responded Mebius.

"Illusions and telekinesis? What the hell are you?! A rejected X-men character?"

Before the conversation could continue, the sound of a nearby vehicle catches everyone's attention. It was coming from the direction where Mebius and Irisviel came from. Kiritsugu pointed his sniper rifle in that direction and through the scope he could see two people riding a motorcycle: a blonde woman with green eyes in business suit and a male teenager with long black hair. The motorcycle drove past Irisviel and eventually the servants. A few moments later the motorcycle turned around and stopped. The two people on it got off.

"Really? More kids?" complained Mebius. "Does the grail like kids killing each other?"

"No." said the blonde woman. She took a step forward and her business suit disappeared. She was now wearing a blue dress with armor on it. "I'm the servant here."

"Cool. A female warrior. This is more familiar to me." said Mebius.

"Thanks for the compliment." responded the blonde woman with a confident smile.

"However I do question your clothing. What's with the skirt? How are you going to do triple moves with that? Also, why aren't completely covered in armor? Someone could cut your arms off with them unprotected."

That smile on the woman immediately turned dour after hearing that.

"You see my servant for the first time and the first thing you do is give fashion advice?!" the boy said with an attitude. However that attitude immediately disappeared once he heard a voice all too familiar to him echo around the area.

"Waver Velvet."

"Oh shit." the boy thought to himself.

"I didn't expect you to go as far as stealing my catalyst and participate in the Holy Grail War to prove your stupid little thesis."

"Oh no." the boy said to himself.

"I am honestly impressed that you were willing to participate in this war. Looks like I will give you an exclusive lesson on how mages fight in this war. You should be honored."

The boy who is now known as Waver Velvet to everyone was cowering in fear. His entire body was shaking.

"However I am still angry that you that you interfered with my plans for this war by stealing my catalyst which made me get a quick replacement and I ended up getting a servant who indulges in what this society calls….."

He hesitated for a second.

"Food." he said with disgust. Lancer clenched her fist at that sentence. Kiritsugu noticed this through his scope and immediately knew that Lancer's master was here. And that master was none other than Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

"With you here I can punish you now for ruining my plans. If you do survive this war I hope you can get the idea of that bloodline isn't important to become a great mage out of your head."

Waver was thinking to himself. "This was a bad idea! This was a bad idea!"

Mebius was confused at that last sentence. He decided to speak up.

"Uhh…Mr. Voice, you do realize bloodline isn't important to magecraft? When did bloodline decide that whether you're great mage or not?

"What do you have to do with this servant?" questioned Kayneth.

"I'm sorry but I have to point that what you said is wrong. Also why are you scaring the young man? Are you his teacher or something?" replied Mebius.

"Yes, I am a teacher." Kayneath responded.

"Then you're doing a terrible job at it." Mebius continued.

"What do you know about magecraft?" Kayneath argued. "What this young man doesn't understand is the most fundamental thing about magecraft and that is bloodline. _Bloodline is everything."_

Mebius couldn't help but laugh. "Are you a serious? Anybody could become a mage! All you what you need is hard work and enough patience to become a great mage."

"Oh my god that's what I said." Waver thought to himself. Mebius turned around to look at Waver.

"I could totally see this young man as a great mage as long he puts enough effort into it. However though he does need to be a little bit taller." Mebius contined.

Waver couldn't believe it. The enemy servant is actually defending him. This absolutely stunned him. He's trying comprehend this madness but can't. He didn't knew how to feel about it.

"A person who believes his magecraft is great because of his bloodline must have a really bad ego." Mebius added. "Only a villain would believe that."

The sounds of Kayneth being irritated could be heard and it made Waver happy. All of his fear is now gone and is now more confident.

"How dare you insult the core fundamentals of magecraft and support Waver's incomprehensible mess of a theory? I'll make sure you will be the first servant to die! Lancer!" exclaimed Kayneth.

Lancer got into a battle stance and was about to charge at Mebius. Mebius turned to face her and he raised his hand and put his two of his fingers on his forehead. Before Lancer could charge at him she suddenly collapsed to ground and laid immobile.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" yelled Lancer.

"I stunned you. I can't allow a kid in a battle between adults." replied Mebius. He turned around to face the blonde. The blonde woman in return looked back.

"So…what class are you?" asked Mebius.

The woman smiled. "I am Saber, master of the sword."

 _Hi everyone. I just wanna tell that I have to go back to school soon. I don't know how that effect the upload schedule will but stay tuned!_

EDIT: fixing typos and some rewrites.


	6. The First Battle Part 2

"Master of the sword huh? If so, where is your sword? I don't see it with you." questioned Mebius.

"It's concealed." responded the blonde woman.

"Why?" asked Mebius.

"So my identity won't be exposed." the woman answered back.

Mebius sighed. "Does that mean Saber isn't your real name?"

Saber noticed something was wrong. He was behaving in a way she did not expect. She got suspicious.

"You're not a normal servant, aren't you?" questioned the blonde woman.

Mebius didn't answer her question. "Why does concealing your identity matter?" he asked.

"Our identities are tied to our Noble Phantasms. If either of our Noble Phantasms were revealed, our masters would formulate a plan to get around said phantasm." answered Saber.

"Noble Whatasm?" Mebius said in confusion.

Saber was surprised by this. He didn't know what a noble phantasm is! There was something wrong with this servant. She said in an authoritative voice.

"You're definitely not a normal servant. All servants should know what a noble phantasm is, especially their own. Yet you don't. Do you even know what class you're are!?"

"Supposedly Rider." Mebius responded. There was a brief silence.

"I'm guessing that something went wrong in your summoning and it made you a defect." said Saber.

"Why does this matter right now?" questioned Mebius who was starting to get annoyed.

Kiritsugu was observing the conversation. As it went on, he noticed something about Saber that piqued his interest. It was the color palette. It was eerily similar to the design of Avalon, the catalyst he used to try to summon King Author. Could it be that Saber was King Author? That shouldn't be. King Author can't be a girl! King Author was always known as a man. Kiritsugu knew that fictional works can affect servants but there was nowhere near the amount of works depicting King Author as a woman to make this happen. Even if that was true, there should be no way that the boy would be able to summon Saber because Kiritsugu had Avalon. King Author was a legendary hero and every high-class mage would kill to get any remains of him. There was no way a boy who seemed to be a third-class mage can get his hands on something like that. The only way that the boy would've been able to summon Saber if the friend that Mebius spoke about had somehow gave the boy Saber. Even then he finds that iffy. Kiritsugu checks his earpiece to contact Mayia.

"What is the guy in the jumpsuit doing now?"

"He's still on the crane but he now has a walkie-talkie with him. Also, I found Kayneath. He should be in your sights." Maiya responded.

Kiritsugu searches the area and managed to find Kayneath. He was on top of a stack of ship containers opposite to him however he was hidden in the shadows.

"There you are."

But before he could press the trigger he could hear the sounds of blades colliding with each other. He looked down and could see that his servant and Saber were fighting each other. This has him worried.

Kayneath could only watch. With his servant immobilized he couldn't do anything. He was mad at the fact that someone (let alone a servant) was willing to defend Waver's moronic theory and he wanted to punish him for it. He could've easily used a command seal to rid his servant of whatever immobility spell was placed upon her and have her continue fighting. However, Kayneath was too smart for that. He knew if he did that Saber and Rider would team up and defeat her. Kayneath did not want to be the first master out of the war. He decided to continue watching until an opportunity presents itself.

 **On the crane**

The man in the red and black jumpsuit was watching everything. He was there since Lancer and Rider first encountered. He was giving information that he observed through a walkie-talkie. There was obviously someone else with a walkie-talkie who was gaining said information.

"Saber and Rider are fighting each other. I repeat, they are fighting each other."

"Assassin, you do realize these radio things are unnecessary and we could telepathically communicate with each other?"

"Come on! You said I could do anything I want after I faked my death for you and Tokiomi! Plus, stop calling me assassin. It was cool the first couple of times but now it's just annoying. Call me Wade." the man in the jumpsuit responded.

"Fine."

The person that the guy in the jumpsuit was talking to was Kirei Kotomine. He was a young man in his late 20s. He is a priest and an executor for the Holy Church. He is a master in this war and the guy in the jumpsuit is his servant. He is trying to get the Grail just like the other masters but it's not for himself. Unlike the other masters in this war, he has no desire for the Grail. Or any form of desire at all.

The only reason he's in this war because the grail because of his father, Risei. 3 years before the war, command seals appeared on his hand. He didn't understand why the grail would choose him as a master. He has no emotions whatsoever. He realized this in his youth and since then tried everything to feel something. His final attempt was marriage. However, it didn't last very long and it ended with his wife's suicide. He didn't shed a single tear. That was the moment he realized that he can't feel anything.

Kirei was currently in the basement of the Fuyuki church. In front of him was a strange contraption. He was speaking the information that his servant gained for him in front of it. It was clear that he was communicating with someone.

In the basement of a mansion, there was a man with a goatee in a red suit which looked like it would be from the 19th century, sitting next to a table and on the table was a device identical to the that Kirei was using. This man was gaining the information.

"So, Lancer is a teenage girl and Rider doesn't even know how his own class works? This war is easier than it should be. Has Saber revealed anything yet?"

"Not yet." responded Kirei.

The man was Tokiomi Tohsaka, the current head of the Tohsaka clan. His family was one of the founding 3 families that created the grail and started the grail wars. His family's dream was to reach Akasha or alternatively known as The Root. This goal was once shared by the other two families but they clearly abandoned it.

The reason why he was working with Kirei was mere coincidence. He visited Risei when Kirei got his command seals. He met Kirei and noticed his command seals. Once he saw those command seals, he hatched a plan inside his head.

He wanted an alliance with Kirei. He managed to convince Risei to allow it. The church doesn't really like mages and would prefer the grail not going in any mage's hands. Somehow the Tohsakas managed to be good friends with them and due to that the church would be fine with the Tohsakas winning it. Although despite them not exactly seeing eye to eye, the church would rather have the Tohsakas win the grail than the Einzberns or dear god the Matous.

However, the alliance would have to be kept under wraps because Risei was going to be this war's mediator. An alliance with the mediator's son would question the legitimacy of the war. Tokiomi had thought of a plan to get around it. He would have Kirei summon Hassan-I-Sabbah. Due to Hassan's multiple personalities, Tokiomi could fake a battle between him and his servant with his servant "killing" Hassan (in reality only killing of one of the personalities). This would trick everyone into thinking that assassin is dead. After that, he would have Kirei as his eyes and ears as Kirei would use Hassan's other personalities to spy on everyone. The other masters won't bother to notice them because they think assassin is already dead. That combined with Kirei's lack of interest in the grail (meaning he won't be backstabbed) he should be able to win the war. It was the perfect plan.

Almost.

Instead Kirei got a guy in the jumpsuit known as Deadpool as his servant. Kirei's servant horrified Tokiomi because not only he broke all the rules of the assassin class, he was also an amalgamation of everything he hated about modern society. What made things even worse for him was that Deadpool discovered the plan. And he didn't like it.

"Is Assassin behaving?" asked Tokiomi.

"Don't worry. He is well under control." responded Kirei. After he said that, he could hear his servant yell in his head.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Kirei groaned after hearing that.

"Don't do that again." Kirei replied telepathically.

"Hey! I have the right to be angry! I don't like the fact that you won't let me fight. I REALLY wanna behead someone with my katanas." Deadpool responded.

"You do realize the assassin class is naturally weak and it is a terrible idea send an assassin into direct battle?" responded Kirei.

"Then whoever came up with the class system is a moron. Seriously, who thought this broken system would work?"

"That would be the Matous. Luckily for you, they're participating in this war so you could ask them that." Kirei responded.

"Too bad I am not going to confront them directly due to your caveman friend. Seriously, what's with his deal with technology? What did it ever do to him?" questioned Deadpool.

"He's just a very traditional mage." Kirei answered.

"So, he's the mage equivalent of rednecks from the south?" asked Deadpool.

"He is definitely not a Redneck but I would say he is very right-wing." responded Kirei.

" _Right wing? Dear god, I don't wanna know what the mage equivalent of Donald Trump in this universe will look like." Deadpool thought to himself after hearing Kirei's response._

"He really needs to open up to technology. If I had a sniper rifle with me, I could have easily killed 3 of the masters already." Deadpool said.

"You know Tokiomi won't approve of that. He hates firearms with a passion. Plus, there will be no need of you taking out the other masters. Tokiomi's servant is more than capable to destroy all the other servants." Kirei responded.

"You mean that blonde asshole? What good is he? He is far stuck up his own ass he's more likely to kill Tokiomi than the other servants. I can already see it happening!" rebutted Deadpool.

Kirei was starting to get irritated. "I am done discussing with you. If you're using this as an opportunity to argue that we're nothing but fictional characters in a story then I'm not having any of it. Go back to observing."

"Fine." Deadpool said in a grumpy tone.

After Kirei finished talking to Deadpool, he went back to talking to Tokiomi.

"I'm guessing you had a discussion with your servant?" questioned Tokiomi.

"Yes." Kirei sighed.

"Don't worry. This war shouldn't take long. With my servant, this war should only last about a week. You will soon be relieved of assassin." Tokiomi said in an ensuring voice.

"Thanks for your comment."

Mebius found himself going on the defensive just like his last battle. Mebius was using his daggers to block Saber's sword just like he was using his daggers to block Lancer's spear. Already a few minutes into the battle, Mebius knew that Saber is going to be a major threat.

Although Saber attacked at a slower rate than Lancer, Saber attacks were far more heavy-hitting. Mebius knew this because every time Saber's sword hit Mebius's daggers, they made a loud impact noise which was far louder than when his daggers collided with Lancer's spear. Saber's sword hit Mebius's daggers so hard, he felt tiny droplets of water coming from his daggers (Wayward Deluge is a water weapon). Mebius knew that if Saber's sword hits him, it would cleave him in half. Mebius could use an illusion again but he didn't want to constantly use them and end up creating pattern for his enemies to figure out.

Another problem that Mebius has is the fact that he can't even see Saber's sword. Mebius was surprised that he was even able to block Saber's sword and last this long. However, he knew this luck wasn't going to last any longer. He knew that he will slip up just like his battle with Lancer.

Saber swung her sword at Mebius again and this time she was going for the head. One of Mebius's daggers blocked the sword right before it can hit his head. In the brief second that the sword was near his head, he felt something. Something familiar. It was….

Wind magic. An idea popped up in his head.

Saber pulled back her sword then swung it again and one of Mebius's daggers blocked it just like before. The other dagger flew towards Saber but she noticed it and jumped back to avoid it. After the dagger missed its target, it went back to Mebius.

"I know what you're using to conceal your sword. Its wind magic. I know how to get around it." Mebius said with a confident tone.

Saber tighten her grip on her sword in response.

Mebius's Wayward Deluge floated down and went under his cape (which hid his backpack) and then took out a new weapon. A bright yellow scythe with a flowery design. Mebius held it in his hands and pointed it at Saber.

"What do you think?"

The only response Mebius got was uncontrollable laughter coming from the still immobilized Lancer. Mebius turned around in Lancer's direction.

"WHAT KIND OF WEAPON IS THAT?! IT'S SO GIRLY! SERIOUSLY, WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A GIRLY WEAPON LIKE THAT?! EVEN MY OLD FRIENDS WOULD THINK IT TOO GIRLY!" Lancer said laughing.

"Hey! It was free! Plus, it's a very effective weapon!" Mebius yelled back.

During this commotion, Saber was thinking about the weapon that Mebius just took out. Was it a Noble Phantasm? Her enemy showed such confidence in it despite its feminine look. Maybe it's supposed to confuse her? Saber started to think of all the possibilities of what that weapon could be. Was this the thing that would that would get around her wind magic? She didn't know but she knew she had to take a chance. She lunged herself forward in Mebius's direction, creating a burst of air in her wake.

Mebius immediately turned around and throw his scythe at Saber like a boomerang. Once Saber got close enough she swung her sword at the scythe and the scythe got into position and they both collided. Immediately after the collision, Saber felt something wrong.

The wind magic that was concealing her sword was being destroyed. But how? She looked at her sword and was shocked. The part of the blade that the scythe touched was exposed! Saber tried removing her sword to get away from the scythe but the scythe followed her blade. The scythe hit her blade again in the same area it was earlier but then it went up the blade, destroying the wind magic and exposing the blade. It eventually slides off the blade and it went back to Mebius.

Saber's sword was fully exposed. Now everyone knows her true identity. Almost everyone.

"Wow, that's a cool sword you got there." Mebius said after seeing the exposed sword. It had a blue hilt and a gold cross guard, and the blade was a fine silver.

"I guess you know the name of my blade then?" questioned Saber.

"Huh?" Mebius muttered.

"I know what you're trying to do. You pretending to stupid to me to confuse me. That weapon you pulled out is a magic destroying Noble Phantasm and it looks like that to make your enemies put their guard down. I know what you're doing!" said Saber.

"What's the point of this?" asked a confused Mebius.

"You exposed my blade. You should know my name now. When a Noble Phantasm is revealed, the identity of the servant is exposed." Saber responded.

Mebius sighed. "I think I should explain. I come from a world vastly different from this one. Magic is normal everyday occurrence and is known by the public unlike this world where it is kept from the public. However, my world is not as technologically advanced. The main force that keeps my world in balance is the elements. There are many elements but there are 8 main elements: fire, water, earth, energy, ice, wind, darkness, and light. They all can counteract each other. For example, a fire weapon can kill an ice monster and vice versa. In this case, my earth weapon can counteract your wind magic. Do you understand now?"

"I understand. But why would you explain this to me? Wouldn't it be better for you if I didn't know any of this?" asked Saber.

"I'm a nice guy. You don't seem like a bad person to me." Mebius responded.

While this conversation was happening, the immobility wore off on Lancer and she stood up. She was weak. Luckily for her, she wasn't noticed by Saber and Rider. She took out a candy bar from her pocket and ripped the wrapper off with her teeth and proceeded to eat it. Mebius heard Lancer eating and turned around to her direction.

"Why are you eating? Didn't you already eat when we first met?" questioned Mebius.

"Why do you care?" Lancer answered back as she eats half the bar in a single bite.

"If you're that hungry I could give you something to eat." Mebius responded.

"Oh really?" questioned Lancer as she finished her bar.

"Well, I don't have much. All I got is some leftover bread from my local inn and I don't even know how old it is."

Mebius took out the loaf of bread out then tossed it towards Lancer. Lancer managed to catch it. Lancer's master shouted in anger after she caught it.

"LANCER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT!" Kayneth yelled.

Lancer ignored him. She took a glance at the bread then sniffed it. She paused to determine if it was worth trying. She took a bite out of it and immediately her eyes widen.

It was the best bread she ever ate in her entire life. He hastily gobbled the bread and finished it.

There was silence. Lancer had her head down. She said in a begrudging tone.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Mebius responded. "I'm guessing Lancer isn't your real name?"

Lancer nodded. Mebius turned around to look at Saber then went back to Lancer.

"You know, I don't understand why we have to conceal our names. I honestly see no point to it if most of us are going to die anyway. Plus, I prefer calling people by their real name. I'll reveal my name to both of you so you can tell me yours. Does that sound fair?" announced Mebius.

Saber was the first one to respond.

"I'll reveal my name. You may not be a chivalrous knight with a code of honor, however due to the kindness you shown to us, I will treat you in that regard. It would unhonorable of me to take advantage of it."

Waver heard that and then tried getting his servant's attention. He did not want his servant's name to be revealed. He appreciated the fact that the enemy servant stood up for him but it wasn't worth having his servant reveal her name.

"Saber, don't it! It nots worth it!" he shouted. However, Saber ignored it and continued.

"I am Aturia Pendragon, or more famously King Author, King of Britain!"

"Wait, you're a king?" questioned Mebius.

"Yes." Saber responded.

"Wow. I didn't know women could be kings in this world. I guess I should introduce myself now your highness?" said Mebius.

Saber nodded yes.

"I am Mebius, Hero of Lore!" he announced in a confident tone.

Saber who is now known as King Author smiled. After that, both Saber and Mebius turned to look at Lancer, expecting her to reveal her name.

Lancer was conflicted. She knew that if she revealed her true name her master wouldn't be happy. However, she didn't like her master. In fact, she hated him ever since she first lay her eyes on him. She always hates how her master criticize her for her eating habits. She personally found it insulting given her past life.

Another thing to consider was how nice Mebius was to her. She found it so strange of how nice he was to her. This wasn't the first time that someone cared about her. Lancer did have friends that cared about her in her past life but this the first time an adult cared about her. Ever since her family died no adult has been in her life ever since.

There was silence.

"Kyoko Sakura." Lancer said. "That is my name."

The silence continued as Mebius is thinking of how to respond back.

"Thanks for giving your name, I'll make sure to remember it." Mebius responded.

"Thanks." Kyoko said in a non-begrudging tone.

"Since we all introduced ourselves, shall we continue our battle?" commented Saber.

Mebius turned around to respond to Saber. "Yes we can."

However, before the servants could do anything else, a certain glided asshole servant joins the fray and expresses his disappoint at the rest the servants.

"I am severally disappointed."

Everyone else present focuses their attention on the newcomer. He was standing on top of a street light. The new servant had blonde spikey hair and was wearing golden armor that covered his entire body except his head. If one thing could be immediately said about him, he gave off a powerful presence. The street light he was standing on was flickering.

"I can't believe I've been summoned to fight a delusional girl who thinks she's king, a Rider who's too damn nice, and a teenager an eating disorder. This war is truly a joke." he continued.

"Wow, don't you scream villain." Mebius commented.

 _Sorry everyone that this was updated late! I was lazy, and I was too busy focusing making content for my YouTube and Soundcloud and sorta forgot about it. I was going to continue it earlier but then the hurricane happened then more laziness ensued. I want to apologize in advance for this chapter may seem a little bit rushed. I hope you understand. I promise I won't upload this late again!_

EDIT: Fixing typos and rewrites


	7. Things aren't going well

"Villain?" questioned the golden servant. "What makes you declare that I am a villain?"

"I don't know, your ego? I mean that seriously. How could someone with that attitude NOT be a villain?" responded Mebius.

"Ego? I'm just merely stating facts. I am not egotistical." responded the golden servant.

"Stating facts? You're DEFINITELY a villain. How would you know that you're superior without even fighting us yet?" continued Mebius.

The golden servant chuckled.

"You're certainly an interesting person. I'm might even consider sparing you." said the golden servant as he smiled with joy.

Mebius was confused.

"Uh…how did you exactly become a heroic spirit?" questioned Mebuis.

"Why does that matter?" the golden servant responded. "I'm in this war to claim everything of value in this world as my right as the one and only true king."

"Not unless we kick your butt first!" exclaimed Mebius in a confident tone. After Mebius said that, Lancer and Saber came up and stood with him, readying their weapons. Kiritsugu was completely surprised at how Mebius managed to get the enemy servants to ally with him.

"So you're begging for your death? How cute. You wanted this mongrel." responded the golden servant.

Suddenly golden ripples started to appear in the air around him. The ripples then turned into fully bright yellow circles and out of each circle came a weapon, all differing from each other.

Mebuis's confidence instantly disappeared once he saw the portals. However, his new allies didn't give any reaction.

"Hey that isn't fair!" complained Mebius. "Come fight us like a man!"

The golden servant laughed at Mebius's response.

"You really don't know anything about this war, do you? I am of the archer class. The specialty of this class is long ranged weaponry. You as a servant should know how the class system works."

"I was never told of this!" Mebius said in dismay.

"Man, are you really that surprised? He's only an archer." said Lancer.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT SURPRISED!?" responded Mebius as he turned to face Lancer. "We only have a single weapon in our hands while that blond maniac can fire a dozen weapons from portals!"

The golden servant's laughter increased in intensity.

"I can't believe Tokiomi is making me fight these mongrels! You don't even deserve to die by my treasures! It's not worth wasting them on embarrassments like you!"

Kiritsugu saw everything that was happening right front of him and it made his heart race. He knew there was no way for his servant to beat Archer. He needed to get his servant and wife out of there. It was too dangerous.

* * *

There was hooded man who was hanging out in an alley not so far from the docks. He knew what was going on the docks despite not directly observing it. He had been lingering there for a while like he was waiting for a certain someone to show up. He smiled as it seemed that his wish just came true.

"So that's Tokiomi's servant? It's just like him. Go get him Berserker."

* * *

Suddenly everyone on the dock turned their attention to the sky, where they see a large humanoid figure falling through it. The figure eventually came crashing to the ground, causing an impact so large it launched dust and rubble everyone. The impact was so big it caused a large dust cloud that covered the general area around it, obscuring the view.

Once the dust fades away, the being that landed could finally be seen. It was obviously a servant. Why else would something come here? However, its appearance surprised everyone.

The being had a masculine frame. He wore almost nothing. The only clothes he wore armored boots that went up to his knee, a thong with some loin cloth, and strangely a head warp that covered his entire head except his face – leaving his impressive, bulging muscles exposed for all to see.

The man was towering. Even if you stacked Lancer on top of Mebius with both on their tippy toes, they still would be shorter than him. That combined with his serious face devoid of any positivity made him quite _menacing_. His face instantly says he's here to kill something and that something might be one of the servants present.

Mebuis was thinking inside his head.

"Oh my goodness! That guy looks like he could rip a gorillaphant in half!" Mebius then turned his head to ask Saber something.

"Hey Arturia, what class do you think he is?"

"Most likely Berserker. His physical body type does not fit the type for Caster." Saber responded.

"What does the Caster class do?" Mebius asked since he didn't know how the class system works but Saber ignored him.

* * *

Kiritsugu checked his ear piece to contact Maiya to see if the red jumpsuit guy was still there.

"Maiya, is the red jumpsuit guy still there?" he asked.

"Yes, he is." Maiya responded. "May I have permission to engage him?" she asked.

"No Maiya, I already told you." Kiritsugu responded.

"Sir, I still have severe doubts that man is a servant." Maiya responded.

"Maiya, I have reason to believe that man might be a servant. He looks exactly like the Assassin that tried to break in Tokiomi's estate."

"That can't be." Maiya responded. "You saw the footage that the familiar gathered. Assassin was clearly killed there." She continued.

"I doubt it. I believe there's something more suspicious going on." Kiritsugu said.

"Ok." Maiya responded.

Kiritsugu then pointed his sniper rifle at Archer to get a closer look at him. When Archer pulled out his weapons earlier it reminded Kiritsugu of the thing that killed Assassin that night. Although he wasn't able to see the weapon, he remembered that it gave off a golden streak which reminded him of the golden portals that Archer showed earlier. It made him think that Assassin and Archer are connected somehow. However, he couldn't confirm his thoughts because he wasn't able to see the weapon anyway due to the smoke caused by the explosion it made which made it hard to confirm if it was really Archer's weapon that supposedly killed Assassin. Despite all of that, he still kept that possibility in his head.

Kiritsugu then checked to see if Kayneath was still there. Although Kiritsugu didn't consider Kayneath the biggest threat right now due to the added presence of Archer, Kiritsugu still consider him dangerous. Kiritsugu knew that Kayneath didn't like the fact that his servant Lancer allied with Rider (Kiritsugu's servant) and Saber. Kiritsugu considered the possibility of Kayneath using a command seal to force Lancer to fight his servant and Saber. Judging by Kayneath's earlier outbursts, Kiritsugu thought it would probably happen. Kiritsugu sees Kayneath and makes sure to remember his presence.

Kiritsugu finally turned his sniper rifle to the most recent arrival who is most likely of the Berserker class. Kiritsugu observed him and tried to figure who he was. Kiritsugu instantly crossed out Caster because no Caster would ever be involved in a direct battle. Casters tend to have poorer stats than the other servants. This made them the weakest class and servants of the Caster class often needed to prep to compensate for that. This only left Beserker as the only possibility because Kiritsugu already identified the other classes.

At first Kiritsugu thought the new arrival was a Greek god due to his obviously muscular body mass but he crossed that out once Kiritsugu noticed the skin color. The servant was dark skinned meaning he couldn't be of European origin. Kiritsugu continued thinking until something suddenly broke his concentration.

Through the scope he could see that Berserker was directly staring at him. This made Kiritsugu's heart race. If Archer's presence wasn't enough for concern, then Berserker definitely made things a lot more dangerous. The possibility of Berserker going after him was now there and Kiritsugu knows he couldn't prepare for that situation because he didn't have any weapons that could fight servants. Since he didn't know anything about the supposed Berserker, he doesn't know if Mebius could save him if that happened.

Kiritsugu's train of thought stopped once he noticed that Archer directed his attention at Berserker. Archer was clearly bored. He was no longer interested in Saber, Rider, and Lancer.

"So, I'm guessing you're of the Berserker class?" asked Archer. "I know you're not Caster. No Caster would be insane enough to join a battle like this."

Berserker didn't respond.

"Can't talk huh? I guess you are Berserker then. After all, due to the Madness Enchantment Berserkers lose their sanity and become nothing more than rapid dogs." Archer said with a smug smile.

Berserker still didn't respond. There was a long silence that lasted until….

"You disgust me." said Berserker.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Archer yelled as his eyes widen with anger. "MONGRELS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT TO ME!"

Deadpool who was silently observing everything until now was alarmed. He knew he needed to notify Kirei of this because he knew an angry Gilgamesh could possibly ruin the war for his master and Tokiomi.

"Gilgamesh is about to use his Noble Phantasm to try to kill Berserker. Berserker somehow pissed him off." he reported

Kirei received the information and reported to Tokiomi.

"So, Berserker said something to Gilgamesh and it made him angry? I hope he doesn't foolishly reveal all of his Noble Phantasms to everyone." Tokiomi said.

Archer opened two portals which fired a single weapon each at Berserker. Within a single second the two weapons already reached their target in lighting time and causes a huge explosion. The explosion was so big it launched debris and black smoke everywhere. Mebuis, Waver, and Lancer put their arms in front of their faces to try to block out a gust of smoke that came in their direction.

"What the hell just happened?!" questioned a surprised Waver.

After the smoke lessened, Lancer looked around then noticed that Archer had his golden portals back.

"Hey guys, I think Archer just used his weapons against Berserker." Lancer said.

The group looked at where Berserker was standing and saw there was still black smoke in the area he was standing. They also notice burn marks on the ground in the general area around the smoke.

"Oh my god, Archer's weapons did that? And he has a multiple of those? We're screwed!" announced a terrified Waver.

"Wait." Mebius said. "I think I see something."

The smoke finally cleared and they all saw something that shocked them. Berserker was still alive! In fact, Berserker looked like he was in the same position before Gilgamesh fired at him. He was completely unscathed.

"He's still alive!" yelled Waver. "How the hell did he survive that!?"

"He destroyed them." Saber announced.

"Huh?" the trio said. They switched their attention to Saber.

"I saw everything." Saber continued. "Berserker grew a blade out of his arm and used it to destroy Archer's weapons.

Mebius then looked at Berserker again and noticed the blade. Its was a long, curved, shiny, metallic blade that almost looked like a talon.

"Hey, I see it!" said Mebius. Mebius also notices what looks like to be a broken polearm lodged inside one of the ship containers. "And I think I also see Archer's broken weapons."

There was long tense silence as everyone noticed Archer's expression. Archer gritted his teeth as he is holding back his anger.

"I don't like where this is going." said a worried Mebius.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY TREASURE!?" yelled a furious Archer. "NOW YOU WILL FACE TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

Archer suddenly opened more portals with weapons sticking out of them, ready to fire. Berserker gave no reaction but everyone else present was in awe.

"GILGAMESH IS NOW VERY ANGRY! I REPEAT, HE'S VERY ANGRY!" Deadpool telepathically reported to Kirei. Kirei then urgently reported the information to Tokiomi. Tokiomi wasn't pleased.

"I was hoping that I didn't have to use one of these this soon, but I have no choice." Tokiomi said as he rose one of his hands, revealing his command seals.

"By the order of my command seal, I order you to retreat." Tokiomi announced.

One of the command seals faded away afterwards, disappearing from his hand forever.

Archer instantly felt the effect of the command seal. He begrudgingly closed his Noble Phantasm, the Gate of Babylon which is now known to everyone because there was no mistaking it. Since Noble Phantasms reveals the identity of servants, Archer's identity was no longer safe and now everyone knows his true identity (well, almost everyone).

"Damn you Tokiomi." Gilgamesh cursed. "How dare you force a king to retreat, especially when he is exterminating mongrels?"

Gilgamesh looked at the trio then back at Berserker. "Consider yourselves lucky." he announced. "Try thinning your numbers before I consider any of you worthy."

Gilgamesh then disappeared in a mist of golden glitter, signifying his retreat.

"Phew!" said Mebius. "I'm glad that we didn't have to face him."

"Yeah but there is still Berserker to deal with." Lancer responded.

"Crap." Mebius said. Mebius didn't have a good feeling about facing Berserker because he remembered what Berserker showed off earlier.

Mebius's uneasiness increased when Berserker decided to set his eyes on him. It was clear that now he was Berserker's new target. He pointed his finger at Mebius and said

"Your next line is, how are we going to face him!"

"How are we going to face him?" said Mebius. Then Mebius opened his eyes in shock as he realized that Berserker just predicted what Mebius said.

"Things aren't going to be easy, aren't they?" said Mebius.

 _Sorry guys for taking so long. I have been lazy. I did say that uploads weren't going to be constant. Hope you guys like this chapter._


	8. The First Battle Ends!

Mebius looked at Berserker. He was thinking about on how to fight him. Mebius knew he didn't want to be anywhere near Berserker's blade because he had a feeling that it would instantly kill him if it touched him. Mebius's first thought was to change his weapon. Mebius knew that Berserker was going try to get up close to use blade to hit him, so he wanted to use a weapon that was long enough that could keep Berserker at bay. Technically his current weapon, the Blooming Sakura Scythe, would serve that purpose because it's a polearm however Mebius felt like it wasn't enough due to the fact only one end of the weapon had a blade and Mebius feared that Berserker might exploit that.

The Blooming Sakura Scythe floated under Mebius's cape and went back into his backpack and a new weapon came out and took its place. The new weapon was a doubled ended sword whose blades were a clear see through bright yellow that glowed a little bit and going through the center of each blade was a solid gold line which would turn into the hilt where the blades ended at. Accompanying the hilts was a white feather like thing which was attached to the sides of the hilt. The main handle that the blades was attached to had a solid black color and was a bit skinny.

"Yesh, how many weapons do you have?" asked Kyoko.

"Does that matter right now?" Mebius responded as he grabbed his new weapon. "We're facing a monstrous buff guy survived that golden maniac's weapons."

"Don't worry, as long we are with you we should be able to defeat Berserker due to our number advantage." said Saber.

The trio got into their battle positions, ready to face off against Berserker. However, their attention on him was diverted when they suddenly heard Kayneath's voice.

"Lancer!" he announced.

Kyoko looked up towards in the general direction of her master.

"By the order of my command seal, I order you to help Berserker take out Saber and Rider!"

"That doesn't sound good." Mebius said.

Mebius and Saber took a couple of steps away from Kyoko. They saw her gripping her spear tightly and her arm twitching, resisting the urge to attack. She slightly turned her head to see Mebius and Saber.

"I'm sorry."

Then suddenly Kyoko turned around and charged her spear at Mebius. Mebius would have been dead if wasn't for Saber blocking the spear with her sword.

"Mebius I'll handle Lancer! You go take care of Berserker!" Saber announced as she takes her fight with Lancer away from Mebius, leaving him alone to fight Berserker.

* * *

Kiritsugu was observing the situation now. Kiritsugu's guess of Kayneath forcing Lancer to fight Mebius and Saber came true and now Kiritsugu is thinking what to do. Kiritsugu wanted to take out Berserker as soon as possible because he didn't want to risk losing his servant however he couldn't find his master anywhere, so he goes to his intercom to tell Maiya to look for Berserker's master.

After instructing Maiya, Kiritsugu then pointed his sniper at Kayneath again. He was deciding if he wanted to kill Kayneath now. Kiritsugu didn't really care for killing Kayneath now because he wanted to stop Berserker from potentially killing his servant as he viewed Berserker as a far bigger threat. However, killing Kayneath now would benefit him long term because there would be one less servant to deal with anyway. But then Kiritsugu thought on how his servant would react.

Mebius was able to become friends with Lancer despite the little time they have known each other. Killing Kayneath would certainly kill Lancer and Mebius would get suspicious if Lancer just died suddenly. If Mebius finds it was Kiritsugu (his own master) who was responsible for Lancer's death, he would most likely disobey Kiritsugu's orders, forcing him to use command seals and Kiritsugu did not want to waste command seals.

Kiritsugu ended up deciding to just look for Berserker's master as Berserker is the more urgent threat right now.

* * *

Berserker was staring at Mebius with his cold dead eyes, preparing his blade. Mebius in return prepared his new weapon, waiting for Berserker to strike.

A few seconds of silence pass.

Berserker suddenly lunged himself in Mebius's direction at high speed, leaving a trail of dust and ruble behind. Berserker was quick and Mebius needed to think fast as he only had a few seconds to react. Berserker eventually got to a distance where Mebius could clearly see the bladed arm. Mebius got his weapon into position, preparing to block Berserker's blade. A mere second later Berserker suddenly appeared in front of Mebius, ready to strike down his blade. Once Mebius got a closer look on the blade, he knew it wasn't a normal blade. It was like a chainsaw in that there was a dozen other small blades on it, moving at very fast speeds.

Berserker rose his bladed arm then stroke down against Mebius's weapon. Berserker expected his blade to destroy Mebius's weapon, just like how it did with Archer's weapons.

However, the result of the collision was completely different.

Mebius's weapon was completely intact as Berserker's blade arm did nothing to it. In fact, the blade of Mebius's weapon completely sliced clean through Berserker's arm once they came in contact. Both Mebius and Berserker were surprised as they didn't expect this to happen. Before the severed arm piece could fall to the ground, Berserker immediately took it back and jumped a few meters away from Mebius. Berserker then reattached his arm back onto his body, making a squishing sound. After he checked to see if his arm was still functioning, he pointed at Mebius and imposed a question on him.

"You human! How did you harness the power of the sun?" he asked.

"Huh?" Mebius uttered.

He was still in shock after the result of the blade collision. However, this confusion wouldn't last long as Mebius suddenly realizes what he just done.

He just unintentionally discovered Berserker's weakness by total accident. Mebius now knew he had a way to defeat Berserker.

"So, you're weak against light?" asked Mebius.

Berserker didn't respond.

"You're not the exact type of person I'd expect to be weak against light but that doesn't matter now because now I have a way to beat you." continued Mebius as he pointed his weapon at Berserker.

Berserker still didn't respond as he was too busy analyzing the situation he was in now and what options he had. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have much options to choose from.

He knew that close quarters combat was definitely out the window as his opponent wielded the very thing that his species was weak against and would most likely get killed by it if he gets close. Berserker knew he had no long-range options, so he couldn't harm Rider from afar. He considered getting direct help from Lancer to help him fight Rider. After all, her master did force her to turn on Saber and Rider.

He took a quick glance at Lancer fighting Saber to evaluate her skills to see if she is of any use. However, his observation came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be useful. Lancer was doing a sloppy job against Saber as she can't land a single hit on the blonde warrior. He knew Lancer wasn't going to last much longer against Saber.

Since all the options were useless, he decided he would retreat. For him to fight Rider, he would need time to formulate a strategy to get around the weapon that Rider is wielding now.

"I must retreat." Berserker announced.

"Wait what!?" said a shocked Mebius.

"Fighting you any further would not benefit me as long you have that weapon with you." Berserker replied. "However, next time we meet you will not be so lucky."

Berserker then dissipated into golden glitter, signifying he went into his spirt form to retreat. With Berserker now gone Mebius decided to check on Saber and Lancer. Mebius saw their battle between each other and immediately knew Lancer was not in good condition. He wanted them to stop fighting so he calls attention to Lancer's master.

"Master of Lancer! Your servant is exhausted! If you keep her in this condition she would fall, and you will be out of the war! I request that you retreat!"

Kayneath heard Mebius's warning. Kayneath wanted to ignore it because he hated Mebius for supporting Waver. However, he couldn't ignore it as he saw his servant in a dire condition. He knew Mebius was right. His servant would die if she continued fighting Saber. He didn't want to be the first person to be out of the war as it would harm his pride, so he signals Lancer to retreat.

"Lancer!" Kayneath announces.

Kyoko hears her class name being said aloud by her master. She stops fighting Saber to hear what Kayneath has to say.

"You no longer have to fight as we are retreating. We'll talk about your performance once you get back to our base of operations." Kayneath continued.

Kiritsugu has his sniper rifle pointed at Kayneath once again. Since Berserker is no longer present, Kiritsugu decided it's finally time to kill Kayneath. Kiritsugu knew he might get back backlash from Mebius if he found out about this but Kiritsugu decided it was worth the risk if it meant taking someone out of the war already.

However, before Kiritsugu could press the trigger, Kayneath took a few steps backwards, disappearing into the shadows, never to be seen again for the rest of the night.

"Damn it." he cussed. Right after that he got notified by Maiya through his earpiece.

"Assassin is gone." Maiya said.

Kiritsugu got the news. With Lancer retreating and Assassin gone Kiritsugu assumed that the battle is coming to an end. He pointed his sniper at the general area where Lancer, Mebius, and Saber are. He wanted to see how things were going.

* * *

Kyoko was tired. She really wanted to rest to gain her energy back. She knew got an order to retreat but she wanted to thank Mebius first for stopping the battle between her and Saber. She walks towards Mebius, ready to thank him.

"Thanks for stopping the battle. I would've been a goner if you hadn't came in."

"Your welcome." Mebius responded. "I hope you are okay. I mean, your master seems like he doesn't treat you very kindly."

"Yeah, I don't like him either, but I'm stuck with him for the rest of the war." Kyoko responded. "I gotta go now so bye."

Kyoko turned around then ran towards the ship container stack that Kayneath was on until she got close enough then jumped over it. With Kyoko now out of sight, Mebius heads towards Saber to talk about something.

"Thanks for holding off Lancer while I was fighting Berserker." said Mebius.

"Your welcome." Saber responded. "What Lancer's master did was unhonorable and I couldn't let that an action like that pass. I would like to thank you for inspiring confidence in my master. It seems that Lancer's master intimidates mine."

"Yeah, he is really mean. He even acts like a jerk to his own servant." said Mebius. "Anyway, me and my master needs to leave right now. It's getting late."

"I should leave as well." Saber responded. "I have drained a significant amount of mana from my master during our battle so he needs to time to rest."

"Ok. See you later." said Mebius.

"Goodbye." Saber responded.

Mebius and Saber both departed from each other, going back to their masters. Once Saber got back to Waver, she changes her outfit back into the business suit she came in. They get on the motorcycle that they used to get here (which somehow it didn't get destroyed during any of the battles) and drive off in the distance.

"You did a great job Mebius." Irisviel complemented.

"How did you stay calm during all that chaos?" asked Mebius, ignoring the complement. "Weren't you the least bit scared when that Archer maniac was around?"

"Kiritsugu told me to not be scared when facing situations like these. He says it will break your concentration and make you lose focus on the task Besides, I was more terrified when I thought Lancer killed you but that's just it " Irisviel responded blissfully.

"I guess that's good advice." Mebius thought to himself. Mebius then looked up at the sky to see the moon. The moon was full, and its light was illuminating most of the dock. Mebius then looked at Irisviel again.

"Anyway, we should be going. We need to tell Kiritsugu what happened." Mebius tells Irisviel.

"Your right." Irisviel responded.

Irisviel and Mebius began to leave the docks. Kiritsugu watched them as they were leaving from his position. He was impressed of how his wife handed everything tonight and was glad that she wasn't harmed. Kiritsugu stood up and put his fingers on earpiece to contact Maiya.

"Maiya, go back to the mansion. The battle here is over."

* * *

 **Somewhere in a godforsaken sewer**

A young man in his 20s was walking in the sewers under the streets of Fuyuki. The man had orange hair and he was wearing a purple jacket which was unbuttoned which exposed his regular white shirt underneath and purple pants. In his right arm there is a small cage which had a rabbit in it which he is carrying right now.

He kept walking down the narrow path of the sewer until he got to a very spacious room. The room literally smelled like shit and there was rats everywhere but he didn't mind. He shouts something that echoed throughout the room.

"Hey! I got your organic lifeform!" he shouts.

"Congratulations Ryunosuke, what have you gotten me?" a other worldly voice asks.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I got you a rabbit. The pet store I robbed didn't have any cool animals like snakes and the police was nearby so I had to quickly grab a animal and leave. That's how I got the rabbit." the man now known as Ryunosuke responded.

"A rabbit? Perfect!" the voice responded.

"Huh?" Ryunosuke utter. "What's so perfect about a rabbit? They're not scary, they are meant to be cute and fluffy. How are you going to make a monster out of a rabbit?"

"Oh Ryunosuke." the voice said while laughing. After the laughter died down, the person which the voice belonged to came out of the shadows towards Ryunosuke, revealing a hellish figure.

"I don't think you understand how versatile our kind is."

The being that was standing in front of Ryunosuke now was defiantly not human. The arms and legs seem to be covered in platting of some kind that overlaps with each other with each plate having bumps all over it. The torso area was covered with brown seaweed like hair which was also found on the wrists. The chest area and shoulders had red pointy spikes all over it. The spikes were long enough to look like it would hurt if you touched them. His left hand is a blade in a shape close to a half circle with the outer part attached to the arm. The right hand was normal.

The thing that stood out the most about him was his head. His head was not a normal human like head. It was far bigger and had more defined edges, giving the head a unique shape. On the top of the head there was crest with a straight antenna coming out of each side. The eyes were rectangular shape with an array of colors. There was no clear visible nose. The closest thing there to denote a nose was there was a spike coming out of where the nostrils would be. There was also no clearly visible mouth. The closest thing to a mouth was a impression of a vertical line over his mouth area.

"Our kind was able to make monsters out of things you wouldn't consider dangerous such as violins and pigeons. What you just did was present me with an opportunity to recreate one of my first Choju." The being continued.

"Well this Choju better be cool because I wanna see the sacrifice I offered earlier you get eaten already!" said Ryunosuke as he gave the hellish being the rabbit cage.

Right after he said that a kid's whimpering can be heard. Ryunosuke goes to the source of it which is a kid who was in a corner. Once Ryunosuke got there he kneels down to talk to the kid.

"Hey kid, that demon over there is going to help me make a monster and I'll offer you to the monster. I hope you're fine with being killed!" said Ryunosuke in ecstatic tone.

The kid wanted to scream but he couldn't because he gagged and tied up. Ryunosuke enjoyed the kid's terror as he watched the kid struggle and while that was happening, the hellish being was preparing the ritual to summon the monster.

The being put the cage on the ground and released the rabbit. On the ground its on there was circle with strange markings all over it that the being prepared earlier. The being took a few steps back and rose his right arm in the direction of the circle.

The circle began to glow a dark red and sparks were flying everywhere. Ryunosuke turned around to see the ritual and smiled in glee. He went towards the being to get a closer look. He continued smiling as the light glow more brighter and the sparks becoming more intense until there was a sudden explosion of light which engulfed the rabbit.

After the light went away the result of ritual could be seen. The rabbit was no longer there and in its place was a giant bipedal monster who towered over both Ryunosuke and the hellish being.

"COOOL!" Ryunosuke exclaimed as he was amazed by the monster.

"Lunatyx! I hope you are hungry because my master wants to see a monster!" the hellish being said as he pointed his finger at the tied up kid.

"I'm so excited!" Ryunosuke said out loud. He quickly to went to the kid to just pick him up and put him near the monster.

The night ended with the roars of a ferocious monster which echoed throughout the streets of Fuyuki.

 _Hey guys, I did another chapter. I finally finished the battle at the dock and finally introduced Caster! Hope you like this chapter! Also, try to guess who Caster is!_


	9. Aftermath part 1

Mebius and Irisviel were returning from the docks. The battle there costed Mebius a lot of mana so he needed to rest. While the duo was walking down the street on the sidewalk, Mebius asked Irisviel a question.

"Hey Irisviel, do you know where we are supposed to be going?" he asked. "You said your husband had a hideout."

"I don't know. He didn't tell me the location." Irisviel responded.

Mebius groaned in frustration. He really wanted to sleep.

"Don't you have a way to communicate with him? I'm pretty sure the technology of this world can allow to do that." Mebius said in a mildly irritated tone.

"I do have a cell phone, but I don't know how to use it." Irisviel responded.

Mebius was about to groan even further until he spotted a familiar vehicle on the road.

"Irisviel look!"

They both saw the vehicle. It was the car that Irisviel was driving back in Germany. Irisviel was excited to see it while Mebius was confused by its presence. He was wondering how it got here. In fact, it raised some suspicion for him.

"Wow! Kiritsugu was nice enough to bring my toy to Japan! I can't wait to drive it!" Irisviel exclaimed.

"Toy?" questioned Mebius.

Before Mebius got his answer, the car got to them and stopped right next to them. The window on the driver's side went down revealing a certain black-haired woman.

"Get in the car." the woman announced.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Mebius questioned.

"Kiritsugu sent me to pick you up. I'm his assistant." The woman responded.

"Ok. What is your name?" Mebius continued asking.

"Maiya." the woman responded. "Now get in the car."

Mebius and Irisviel got into the car then the car drove off. Irisviel was in the passenger seat while Mebius was in the back seat. During the drive, Mebius decided to ask Maiya some more questions to make sure she isn't lying.

"How did you meet Kiritsugu?" he asked. "Kiritsugu never told me he had assistant."

"He found me on the streets in some hellhole country." Maiya responded in a monotone voice.

"Oh." Mebius responded in an apologetic tone.

"My parents throw me out on the streets as they couldn't afford to support me due to the dictator's policies." Maiya continued.

"That sounds awful!" Irisviel commented.

"Yes. I've been on the streets for so long that I have forgotten my original name. I was abused by strangers and they did many horrible things to me. It wasn't until Kiritsugu found me that I had a name again. He gave me my current name and a job." Maiya responded.

"Well…. that was nice of him." said Mebius in a awkward tone. "What's working for him like?"

"Sorry. That is classified." Maiya responded instantly.

"That was suspicious." Mebius thought to himself. "Got to keep an eye on her."

As the drive went on Mebius noticed that they were leaving the urban city and going into a forest. This has him worried.

"Uh guys? We are going?" he asked. "You do know that creepy forests are not a good place to be in."

"Our hideout is here." Maiya responded.

It only took 20 minutes for them to get to the intended destination. They drove into a large clearing and in it was a mansion which is supposed to be their hideout. As they got closer to the mansion, they could see Kiritsugu standing at the front door waiting for them.

"It's Kiritsugu! I see him!" said Irisviel.

"There better be a fancy bed in there." Mebius said to himself.

They eventually got to the mansion. Maiya parked the car near the mansion and they all got out of it. Once they got to the front door Mebius asks Kiritsugu a question.

"Is there a luxury bed I can sleep on? I'm really tired."

"You can go to sleep once you answer a few questions." Kiritsugu responded.

The group went inside the mansion with haste, not spending time to look at the fancy room. They went upstairs to the second floor where the dining room was. They got to the balcony then went to the dining room. Once they got there, everyone went inside the room and got to the table with Kiritsugu and Mebius sitting at opposite ends of the table and Maiya and Irisviel at the sides.

"So, I heard you encountered other servants at the docks." Kiritsugu said to start the conversation.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" asked Mebius.

"I assigned Maiya to watch you." Kiritsugu responded.

"OK. If you want to know about the servants I fight, you could have asked me." said Mebius.

"I'll take note of that next time." Kiritsugu responded. "Now please inform us."

"Ok." Mebius responded. "Lancer has a spear that can extend, and Saber can hit really hard. Archer is a crazy maniac who shoot anything out of those portals. Berserker seems to be weak towards one of my weapons, but he does display regeneration of some kind. That is all that I have to say."

"That's not really descriptive." said Kiritsugu. "You need to do a better job at explaining."

"Hey I did my best." Mebius complained. "It's not like I'm the analytical type."

"Don't worry. It's not like you didn't give us useful information." Kiritsugu responded. "You managed to expose the identities of Saber and Lancer."

"Why is the name of the servants important again?" asked Mebius.

"Because knowing their names would allow us to research their legends and come up with strategies to fight them." Kiritsugu answered. "Saber told you already."

"That feels wrong." replied Mebius. "I only asked for their names because I just wanted to know them."

"That is some foolish thinking you have there." Kiritsugu retorted. "We have to win this war no matter what and we will use any information we have to win."

"Not if it endangers innocent people." Mebius responded in a defensive tone. "Don't you remember my conditions for my participation in this war?"

Kiritsugu didn't bother responding as he knew that this discussion wasn't going to benefit him as all it would do was make Mebius dislike him more. Kiritsugu knew from the moment when Mebius first spoke that he was not going to be easy to work with. Not only there was a clash of personality, their ideologies are a complete contrast to each other as Mebius seems to be a noble hero while Kiritsugu was a cold blooded mercenary.

"Anyway, let's get back on topic." Kiritsugu announced while ignoring Mebius's question.

Kiritsugu took the suitcase which was next to his chair and put it on the table. He then opened the suit case and took out some papers with information on them.

"This is what we know so far: we know 3 of the other 6 masters in the war who are Kayneath, Tokiomi and Kirei. We know the servants of Kayneath and Tokiomi and what class they are since they showed up at the docks. I believe that Assassin belongs to Kirei since his attempt to sneak into Tokiomi's estate was a premeditated ruse to hide to what I believe an alliance between Tokiomi and Kirei . We do know what Saber's master looks like but we know nothing else about him. However Kayneath seems to know him. We also don't know anything about Berserker's master and Caster is a complete unknown factor."

"I suggest we take out Saber first since we have more information on her than the other servants." Maiya suggested. "After all, you did intend to summon King Author."

"Huh?" said a confused Mebius.

Kiritsugu noticed Mebius's confusion and decided to explain.

"I was originally going to summon King Author since I had his…..well her catalyst. I did some research before attempting to summon him. However, I got you instead and I believe she went to the boy instead. Despite King Author being a girl here, I still think Maiya's suggestion is valid. We could still use our research to find a way to defeat King Author After all, the Saber class is the most powerful."

"You sure we should be focusing on Saber?" questioned Mebius. "I say we should focus on Berserker. There is something about him that makes me uncomfortable."

"Why so?" asked a curious Irisviel.

"There is something sinister about him." Mebius responded. "My light weapon was effective against Berserker. Light weapons are most effective towards beings who align with darkness which most of the time tend to be the undead or some other unholy monster."

"Are you suggesting that he is some eldritch monstrosity in disguise looking to cause trouble?" asked Kiritsugu.

"Yes." Mebius replied. "I don't want that man to be roaming around Fuyuki."

"We'll doing something about him." Kiritsugu responded. "Right now we have too little information on him."

"Ok." Mebius responded. "But I do want to get rid of him as soon as possible."

"Sure." Kiritsugu responded. "Now regarding Archer…."

Before Kiritsugu can finish explaining a loud zapping noise was suddenly heard. It was like if lightning suddenly went off inside the mansion. It made everyone get out of their chairs.

"It came from the first floor!" Maiya shouted.

"Wait, I got this! I'll check it out and you guys stay in here!" announced Mebius as he immediately left the room.

Mebius went to the balcony that was connected to the stairs. Once he got there he looked down the stairs and saw the source of the noise. He instantly knew what it was.

It was Cysero's time booth. He knew his friends were here to save him. As he came down the stairs the doors of the booth opened and Cysero came out of it.

"MEBIUS!" Cysero yelled in excitement when he saw Mebius with his arms in the air.

"Cysero!" Mebius yelled back in response as he went down the stairs. Once he made it to the first floor, he felt something small hitting him hard in the chest and it made him fall down. Mebius looked up and saw it was his dragon Gorgok who is now licking his face like a dog.

"Gorgok it's you!"

"Yeah it's me! I missed you! Everything was so lonely without you!" the dragon responded.

"Well don't worry now, I am not going to you leave you alone ever again!" Mebius replied.

Mebius took Gorgok and put him on the ground next to him so he can stand up. Once he was on his two feet again another familiar figure came out of Cysero's time booth.

Kiritsugu and co heard the commotion downstairs and went to balcony to check things out. Once they got there they were surprised of what they saw. A telephone booth in the middle of the room with some strangers that Mebius is interacting nicely with.

What surprised them the most that one of the strangers was a blue man. They all came down the stairs to ask questions.

"What the hell is going on Mebius?" asked Kiritsugu.

"My friends came here to get me." Mebius answered. "My dragon contacted me while I was on the plane. I told them everything about the war."

"Yep, we're recusing him." said Cysero, introducing himself to Kiritsugu. "I'm Cysero and I'm his friend."

Kiritsugu was confused by the tone of the green mage as he sounded way too positive and happy. This must be been the green mage that Mebius mentioned way back in Germany. To ignore the green mage, he turned his attention towards the blue man. Before he could ask anything, the blue man asks him a question.

"Are you Kiritsugu?" he asked.

"Yes." Kiritsugu replied.

Kiritsugu didn't say anything else as he was in awe at the blue being's presence. He emitted something like mana which gave him a servant like presence however he wasn't exactly like a servant. He also noticed that the room was colder than before.

Since Kiritsugu was taking a long time to respond, Mebius decided to introduce the being and the rest of his friends to him.

"This is Aegis. He is my Soul Alley. I met him in Ravenloss. How I met him is a long story." Mebius explained. "And here is my dragon Gorgok."

Mebius moved to the side so everyone could focus their attention on Gorgok.

"It's so cute!" exclaimed Irisviel. She immediately went forward to pet him.

"Uhh I don't think that's a good idea." Mebius responded. However, before he knew it Irisviel was already petting Gorgok and he was surprised that Gorgok was fine with it. In fact, he was even liking it.

"Hmm I like this human!" said Gorgok. "Her hands feel better than Mebius."

"Hey I heard that!" Mebius complained.

Kiritsugu heard Gorgok's comment. He didn't know if he should be shocked at the fact he was seeing living dragon, a phantasmal beast that was long extinct or the fact he was seeing a talking animal.

"Cysero already introduced himself so that's everyone here so that's it for introductions." Mebius concluded.

"Then who is that _thing_?" asked Maiya.

Mebius turned around and saw a certain Ebil Moglin coming out of the time booth.

"Damn that was uncomfortable!" complained the Moglin. "I was expecting this to be bigger on the inside!"

"Zorbak!" exclaimed Mebius. "How did you get here!?"

Zorbak notices Mebius. "I just snuck aboard duh." Zorbak responded nonchalantly.

Aegis turned his head to face Cysero to ask him on how he did not notice Zorbak on board but Cysero already answered it before he can ask.

"Hey don't blame me! I don't know how he snuck in!"

While Cysero was explaining, Mebius continued to interrogate Zorbak.

"Why are you here?" asked Mebius. "I don't want you to raise a undead army here!"

"I am not here for raising a army." the moglin responded. "I just want help!"

"Help for what?" asked Mebius.

"Escaping the Rose!" Zorbak panicked. "Ever since the Rose entered Doomwood they been hunting down Necromancers. They are occupying the Necropolis and necromancers are getting arrested left and right. Do you know what the Rose does to Necromancers!?"

While Zorbak was explaining to Mebius, Kiritsugu decided to confront Aegis and ask him a few questions.

"So is it really true that you are picking him up?" he asked.

"Yes." Aegis responded. "I'm sorry but I can't allow Mebius to participate in a 7 way death competition. Especially when we have other problems going on."

"I can't allow you to take Mebius back yet." Kiritsugu responded. "We need him to make our dreams come true."

Aegis glared in disapproval of that statement. He did not want his friend to die in a pointless war yet the man in front of him was willing to risk Mebius's life for that.

Kiritsugu saw a spirit that was willing to uproot his entire dream. A dream that he worked on for years and it was the only thing that end his constant suffering yet this spirit was willing to stop it.

Irisviel sensed the tension the in the air and decided to intervene. Knowing the cause of the tension she proposed a compromise to try to make them both happy.

"Instead of fighting each other, why we work together to make sure Mebius stays alive?" she proposed. "We can BOTH get what we want by doing that."

Aegis and Kiritsugu took time to think about the proposal. However before they can finish thinking Mebius came towards them to say something.

"Hey guys, I got something worked out with Zorbak. I'm going to allow him to stay here for a while since he is fleeing the Rose. However he needs to be watched since he is known to be a trouble maker."

Mebius then turned to Maiya.

"Can you watch him?" he asked.

Zorbak overheard Mebius.

"Hey! You can't treat me like a child!" he objected. "I am the ebil Zorbak! The world's greatest necromancer! I am not going to let some girl-

Before Zorbak can finish complaining, Maiya took out her gun and shot at Zorbak to silence him. The bullet didn't hit him since she intentionally missed but it was still close enough to shut the moglin up.

"Ok! I'll behave! I won't do anything stupid!" begged Zorbak after having a near death experience.

Mebius looked at Maiya with shocked expression.

"You could have killed him!" Mebius pointed out. "What were you thinking!?"

"It was to shut him up." Maiya responded. "Honestly, anyone who pronounces evil as ebil deserves to die."

Before Mebius can argue with Maiya, Irisviel announced something.

"Has anyone seen where Cysero went?"

Everybody then realized that Cysero is no longer in the room with them. They had no clue to where he was until Kiritsugu saw a green flash across the balcony. Kiritsugu then notified everyone.

"Hey guys, I saw something crossing the balcony."

"Must be Cysero." Mebius responded.

Everyone except Zorbak then went upstairs to follow Cysero. Once they got to the balcony, Kiritsugu then pointed out the direction where Cysero went.

"He must be heading towards the kitchen. I saw him go that way."

Everybody then went into the kitchen but Cysero wasn't there. However they do see that the microwave was used and a bunch of ripped wrappers.

"Where is he?" wondered Aegis.

"This man is starting to piss me off." Kiritsugu commented.

"Wait, I hear something!" said Irisviel. "I think it's coming from the other room!"

They go to the source of the noise which was in the other room and they finally find Cysero. Cysero is on the couch eating popcorn and watching the TV. The source of the noise was Cysero eating the popcorn in an obnoxious way. It took Cysero a few seconds to notice everyone.

"Oh hi guys." Cysero said nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Maiya responded in a serious tone. "You can't go off like that without telling us."

Kiritsugu turned to Mebius to ask him a question.

"Does he always act like this?" asked Kiritsugu.

"That's Cysero for you." Mebius responded. "He is kind of unpredictable. You don't know what he is planning."

"Hey guys, you should watch this movie with me." Cysero said to get everyone's attention. "It's called Godzilla vs Biolante and it looks awesome!"

"Sorry but it's getting late." Irisviel replied. "Mebius needs to rest because he just got back from a big battle."

"Yeah, Irisviel is right. I'm too tired to watch a movie with you right now. I stayed up longer then I should have."

After Mebius said that, he left the room to go his bedroom and Gorgok followed him.

"I think it's best for everyone to go to bed now." Kiritsugu announced. "That includes you Cysero."

"What bed do I get?" asked Cysero.

"You get the couch." Kiritsugu replied.

"Awww." Cysero said in disappointment.

"Don't worry about me." said Aegis. "Since I'm a spirit I don't need to rest. I can guard the mansion while you guys sleep."

"That's good to hear." Kiritsugu replied.

"But remember, we are still talking about Mebius's safety tomorrow." Aegis continued. "I still don't approve of Mebius being in this war."

"I'll continue thinking about it." Kiritsugu responded.

Aegis then left the room by teleporting. Once Aegis was gone Irisviel went to Kiritsugu to ask him a question.

"What are we going to do?" asked Irisviel.

"I'll think of something." Kiritsugu replied. "Just go to bed."

Everyone then went to bed.

* * *

It was late at night. Everybody in Fuyuki was asleep except for a certain Lancer. Kyoko right now is trying to get back to her master's hideout as soon as possible. She was supposed to return to it right after the battle on the docks. However a certain habit she picked on during her previous life kicked in and she couldn't help but go out for a midnight snack.

And by snack she means two shopping bags worth of assorted junk food.

She finally got to the area of her master's hideout. It was the Hyatt Hotel, Fuyuki's fanciest hotel. Kayneath personally chose it because not only he thought it would make an impenetrable fortress, it also appealed to his aristocratic tastes. After all, he did come from a long line of influential mages so course he would think himself as an aristocrat.

What Kyoko hated about the hideout that Kayneath specifically chose the top floor. She the hated the fact that it took so long to get to the top whether it was by stairs or elevator. Even though she was used to large buildings as she did live in a metropolitan city along with her friends in her past life, the Hyatt Hotel was something else entirely. It was the biggest building she had ever seen.

Another thing she hated was Kayneath's defense system. His room wasn't the only thing he rented as he also rented the entire floor along with it. He did this so he can fill the floor with a bunch of traps and defense mechanisms. This ticked off Kyoko because now she had tediously navigate through the floor without setting off any of traps. The worst part is that she would have to do this every time she has to go to her master's room.

Kyoko made it to front entrance of hotel on the first floor. She could tell that no one was there as she could see through the glass doors. She tried opening one of the doors but she noticed it was locked. Since Kayneath didn't give her the keys nor was there staff to help so she took matters into her own hands. She held the knob and twisted it until the lock broke. She finally entered the hotel and went straight for the elevator. Since the elevator will take some time to get to the top floor, she decided it was time to start eating from her food. She put one of her hands into one of the bags and the first thing she got was a hamburger.

The elevator finally made it to the top floor and the lancer servant got out. Since the ride took very long, Kyoko managed to finish one of the bags. She tosses the empty bag into the nearest trashcan then she begins to travel the hallways.

Everything was silent since no one other than her master and his wife was living on it. That combined with the fact that there was magical traps everywhere gave the floor a creepy atmosphere. Kyoko managed to avoid the traps and finally got to her master's room. Luckily the door was unlocked so she wouldn't have to break it.

Once she opens the door she gently enters the room so she could try to make as little noise as possible without waking up her master. However she only took few steps as the lights suddenly turned on. It turns out that her master was awake the whole time, waiting his servant to return.

"Where were you?" asked Kayneath. "You were to supposed to return a couple hours ago."

"I was just getting a snack." Kyoko responded.

"Without getting my permission?" he continued asking.

Kyoko didn't responded as she already knew that Kayneath was correct.

"I can tell that we have a problem trusting each other." Kayneath explained. "I can't exactly trust you as my servant if you keep going against my wishes. I can't win the grail war with your behavior. Especially with what you did at the docks today."

"Maybe you should consider your attitude towards me as the reason why we can't work together properly." Kyoko responded in a rebellious tone. "I don't like how you constantly insult me whether it be my eating habits, what I wear, or just anything about me in general!"

Kayneath could tell that his servant wasn't very happy because of the frown on her face.

"I criticize you because you are doing things like a servant shouldn't do." Kayneath explained. "Servants are meant to be tools as they have no need to eat or sleep like humans. I find your eating habits to be counterproductive. You can easily use my mana for energy. I even brought my wife along as an extra mana reserve for you."

Kyoko couldn't help but frown even further at his response.

"This is a serious issue we're dealing with. You better be-

Kayneath is interrupted as Kyoko bursts out in anger.

"You don't understand me!" she yelled. "Maybe you live the life I had you would understand why I eat so much!"

"You insolent child!" Kayneath responded in anger.

Kayneath tighten his fist as he was about to use of one of his command seals to make his servant shut up but a female voice stops their argument.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kayneath turns and see his wife awake.

"Why are you up Soli?" asked Kayneath.

"Your yelling disturbed me." Soli responded. "You should shouldn't be so harsh on Lancer. She's just a child!"

"But she's still a servant!" Kayneath rebutted.

Soli didn't responded as she did not want to indulge in Kayneath's rantings. She just wanted to go back to bed.

"Kayneath can we talk about this later?" she asked. "You really need to get some sleep."

"I do supposed that I have stayed up too long." Kayneath agreed.

Kayneath turned back to face Kyoko to tell her one more thing.

"Don't think this is over. We will discuss this again if you pull off any more childish antics."

Kayneath then leaves the room to finally get some sleep. After Kayneath left the room, Soli goes toward to Kyoko to talk to her. Once she gets there she kneels on one of her knees and put her hands on Kyoko's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I don't like Kayneath either." Soli tells Kyoko. "To be honest, I find him to be a unlikable prick."

Kyoko chuckles because she now knows that she isn't the only one who is tired of her master's shit. Soli clearly noticed that and smiled in return.

"I honestly don't know why you married him." Kyoko commented. "Especially with that asshole personality."

"My marriage was arranged. I had no say in it." Soli responded.

"That must of sucked." Kyoko responded.

Soli nodded in agreement. After doing that, she noticed the bag that Kyoko was holding in her hand. Soli asks her about it.

"Just curious, what is in that bag of yours?" she asked while looking at.

Kyoko looked down where Soli was looking and noticed that she was asking about one of the bag of junk food she hasn't eaten yet because of her argument with her master.

"That's my midnight snack." Kyoko responded. "I don't think you fancy high class people would care for a bunch of junk food."

"I'm actually quite interested." Soli replied. "I usually don't get the chance try whatever luxuries that non mages have because my husband's imposed restrictive lifestyle."

"Huh." Kyoko said in surprise.

She looked down on her bag one more time to decide whether if she should share it with Soli. After a few seconds of silence she puts her head up again.

"I guess there is no harm in sharing." Kyoko announced.

Soli and Kyoko then went to the kitchen table to eat the contents of the bag. After they were done eating it, Soli went back to bed and Kyoko turned into her spirit form.

 _Hey guys I'm back. You thought this fic was dead? Hell no! I ain't giving up on this fic! But damn I can't believe it's been over a year since I last updated. I'm way too addicted to F/GO. Promise I won't don't this again._


End file.
